Undisclosed Desires
by Lunetta The Wind Goddess
Summary: Howard Stark falls for Steve pre Project: "Rebirth" Various couples: Bucky/Johann, Howard/Steve, Peggy/Maria, C.Phillips/Erskine. Rated 'M' for explicit sex w/ all parties involved... Slash involved don't like don't read! Each Ch. is a different POV.
1. Pilot

**Okay it was killing me, simply waiting for the fiction section of Captain America to come out and finally yay! This story will have multiple couples and if you don't like slash, don't read, thankyou. Howard/Steve, Johann/Bucky, Colonel Phillips/Erskine, Peggy/Maria. It was hard to find the slash in the film, but I'm an expert ;D Maria is the wife of Howard Stark, but she wants to play with Peggy first! I portrayed Howard as best I could and he meets Steve for the first time. I hope you guys enjoy this story, I've spent hours on it and it's been waiting for a month in my documants, please read and review! Future chapters will be from a different character's POV. Ch. 1 is Howard, 2 will be Steve's, then Bucky and after Johann's and Peggy's... etc. I'd love some input/critique is welcomed as well!**

"Classified Project: 'Rebirth' Bc283-33" This was it… Project "Rebirth" was going onto full effect now.

Howard Stark stared at the files. The Super Soldier Serum was infinitely complete. He shuddered at the new technology; it was mature far beyond its time. He smiled at the finished product. Its blue sheen caught the light at the perfect angle. It was perfection in a bottle. He couldn't even fathom that it would actually work, let alone get the proper person to become the perfect legend to lead the nation into a battle of glory. Howard grimaced at the thought of giving the precious blue serum to any asshole jarhead that managed to beat through a test of time.

Will… that was what had caught Erskine's eye. He was looking for qualities beyond the physical.

Those words echoed on Howard's mind. Colonel Phillips had a few adversaries chosen to compete for the top dog position.

He scratched his head and let the hundreds of files fall around him. They didn't matter; it was obsolete compared to the new one that lay in front of him. All he wanted to do now was fly his plane at dangerous angles and heights that would cause Colonel Phillips not to hire him. It loosened him up after a stressful week when he was lucky enough to have the time. He cracked his knuckles and leaned back in the wooden chair.

What is he supposed to do now? He spent his whole life contributing to project, "Rebirth," He found himself at a loss. His next task, however, needed his appearance at the 1942 World Expedition of Tomorrow.

He had to admit, he was quite excited about his newest device that he could title after his name, Stark Industries. He'd seen quite a few faces in the audience that stared in awe of his newest technology. He'd gotten the 1942 Cadillac off the ground using the first form of gravatic-reversion he'd invented. He smiled at the crowd, even as it fell back down and shook the platform. He easily shook off the failure and kept the audience captivated about how it would improve with a few years. He'd seen a rather small-framed man walk away without enthusiasm. Howard was slightly curious, but he chose to ignore it… He had no idea how much more involved he'd be later on until he got back to the Strategic Scientific Reserve headquarters.

After a few weeks of denial about a new volunteer that was beyond eager to become the greatest soldier America would ever see. Howard snorted at the thought of anyone actually gaining the ability of perfection. He didn't really want anyone to have it, but he didn't want to inject himself with it either. He was comfortable at his five-foot five height.

He still didn't want to share it though, but that wasn't his decision to make, it was Dr. Erskine's.

He stopped and raised his face to the ceiling in awe of how amazing it felt to be done. He did what he always did when something was turning out good, he drank…

He almost ran out of the office and into the dirty paved streets of Brooklyn.

Howard shoved his hands deep in his pockets as he took in the scent of the streets and brothels. He was a ladies' man, and that's where he headed.

No one else much cared for the cheap sex, hell practically everyone in the office was happily married. It didn't seem to bother him that he'd hadn't found _the one_ yet. He was used to having a beautiful woman hang on his arm, but they were just decorations that he couldn't play with unless he wanted to pay them in full, but they all claimed they weren't prostitutes…

But he loved them with all their sinewy grace.

The girl that caught his eye had soft brown hair with a tinge of blonde in it, but she had blue eyes that made her wicked profession seem innocent. He didn't come to the brothels often, but after this completion of project "Rebirth" he deemed it necessary.

Once he got her to the backroom where the dirty deeds were done he was on top of her. Nothing was said, just the strong scent of sex and sweat lingered in the air. Her breasts were small in his hands, but he liked them that way. Howard's body was wired as his hands found her sweet spot.

She moaned of course, it was part of the job, but he liked making it real.

_Nothing fake… _

His hands moved in her, making her squirm, and the moans she was eliciting were real. He knew by the way her body would tremor against his touch, and her eyes would meet his dark mocha ones. Once she'd fight him, he knew she was coming.

He pushed in with a groan.

He could tell he was her favorite client because he liked getting her off even before he did, it made it all that more intense. He was pounding into her now. The nameless prostitute shouted as she climaxed, tightening around him. He bucked against her as he reached beyond his own limit.

"God…" he uttered as he went limp against her heaving chest.

It wasn't about timing for him; he just enjoyed that sweet release. Howard slipped soundlessly back into his grey pinstripe suit pants. He paid her three times as much as her boss allowed her to. Yet he was discreet about it. He stuffed it into her powder blue lacey garter so she wouldn't get it confiscated. He liked her, she was the only one he came for, the only one he'd lose himself in.

He left before long and loitered around the office. He didn't really have much of a home at the moment.

A few weeks later and word was on the rise that someone would soon be the tester for Erskine. Howard however, knew that the doctor would make the right choice for the perfect candidate.

Colonel Phillips was pacing angrily through the hallway and knocked the mug of coffee Howard had been holding askew. Stark just felt like sloshing the hot coffee in the Colonel's face but it laid in a puddle on the hardwood floor. Howard hissed through his teeth, but hid his dissatisfaction from the high ranking officer, he knew better.

"What's eating you?" He snorted.

The Colonel snapped something incoherent that probably included a few curse words.

"That kid Erskine wants is a little scrawny kid." He met eyes with Stark.

Howard hated when bigger men stared at him like that, simply because he was a good few inches shorter than he, so they would always be looking down at him, but he hid it well by biting the inside of his cheek. Howard glanced upward, "Really?"

His eyebrows rose, why on Earth wouldn't he pick one of the recruits?

Suppose the doctor was looking for someone beyond the physical capacity of human limitations… He suddenly remembered what the German doctor had said previously.

This amused Howard, he wanted to see that kid's file.

"Where's Dr. Erskine?" was his response.

He followed the Colonel down the hallway past the old chandeliers and down the steps to a well placed antique shop and an elderly woman led them through a bookshelf that widened its girth for them to enter the concealed SSR lab.

Phillips left him alone at the door. Howard went across the room and sat down next to Dr. Erskine.

"Who's the candidate you want for the project?" Howard wondered.

Erskine smiled, "He has a whole lot of heart, and his size won't matter once he gets injected with the serum."

Howard's brows raised in wonder as the doctor handed him the file.

The doctor turned around and continued cleaning up the older files that hadn't worked.

Howard opened the file and let out an audible gasp.

"I know he's thin, but he's quite promising." The doctor added.

But it wasn't the size of the young man that made him gasp, it was his eyes.

A brilliant azure blue, along with high cheekbones and sad looking eyebrows with fair hair that dusted over his forehead, he looked quite feminine. He'd also remembered that face from his previous engagement at last night's fair.

Howard's hands shook slightly as his mind took in the figure. He had similar eyes of Howard's favorite mistress at the brothel. But it went beyond that somehow. He wanted to meet the man in the photo, understand him and know him from the inside out. He didn't want any of the serum in anyone else's, or worse, in the wrong hands. Howard thought about this. He would have to weasel his way into the system to check out the young man himself.

"He's coming today actually." Erskine proclaimed.

"Really?" Howard's excitement rose in his voice, without him realizing it.

"Seems you're about as interested in this as much as I am." He smiled.

Howard's cheeks heated slightly as he turned away from him. He hadn't meant to let that much show, but at this point, he didn't really care.

"Expect to see him in twenty minutes." Erskine stated.

Howard grinned in response.

"And you'll be giving him the physical I require." The doctor added.

"Hmm?" Howard's eyes widened, he hadn't expected that at all.

"Wh… why?" He asked, mainly in disbelief.

"Because…" Erskine paused, "I do not trust anyone else with him." He eyed the industrialist.

"But… that's not in my field range… I deal with auto bodies, not human." He scoffed.

"Stop feigning interest Stark, unless you want me to pull your loan to a car wash station." It wasn't a threat, just a gentle warning that Howard was on loan to the SSR research facility.

Howard nodded in defeat, he wasn't sure about this at all. His cheeks burned as he turned his face away from the doctor.

Howard went out and paced restlessly around his office. He claimed the mouth of the liquor bottle with his own, something to take the edge off since he didn't have time to run back and forth to the dingy side of town where the brothels invaded.

"Sir?" A knock at his door. He pulled it open and ran past the secretary and made it to the steps outside. A familiar face, Peggy Carson, appeared with _him_ behind her.

Howard placed his hands in his white coat pockets. His dark eyes raised and met the young man's.

_He looked terrified…_

"Come on." Howard stiffened as the Colonel pulled the young man towards the entrance of the science wing. Howard was stumbling behind them.

Howard slammed the security door to the lab once the young man and the Colonel were inside. His ears were ringing from all the tension, he let out a breath. He hadn't realized how loud he'd been until all eyes were on his back.

"Sorry." He muttered and reddened as he made his way down the white steps.

Erskine introduced everyone to the young man.

"Steven Rogers." He smiled shyly and held out his hand to the older industrialist.

"Stark, Howard Stark." A tinge of pink painted his cheeks and smiled broader than he had intended.

"Take him to your office and get busy with the projects ok?" Erskine directed.

Howard led him back up the stairs and held open the door for him. He enjoyed the delicate hint of pink that heated up Steven's face all because of Howard's courtesies.

"Bashful one aren't you?" Howard playfully teased him. He walked him down the familiar dark hall. He practically slammed the office door shut.

"So…" Howard clapped his hands together.

"You'll be mine for a while," He locked the door, "I need to run some tests on you." He smiled. Howard strode around Steve and took in all his features. He saw that Steve was rather small, but he liked that. For once Howard didn't have to look up to meet someone's eyes.

_He liked that more than he should have… _

He surveyed everything about him, all the while biting the inside of his cheek. His fair hair that tinged blonde at the tips, the way his body tilted slightly to the left, the pale ivory skin peeking beneath his worn shirt, and the most striking feature, those impossibly blue eyes. Howard fidgeted with the bottom of Steve's shirt.

"Remove your shirt please." Howard instructed. He watched as Steve flinched slightly as his thin fingers clasped the hem of his olive green shirt. Howard's posture stiffened as he watched the shirt rise from Steve's pale back. The elongated length of his back was defined and Howard could count each indent of the man's spinal cord. Instinctively he reached out and ran a gentle hand down his back and felt his fingertips go down and up against the soft flesh. Howard remained a stiff posture as he caught the scent of blood on him. Though he said nothing as the physical continued on.

"I know we've just met, but this requires that pants to be off as well." Howard joked to take the edge out of his voice, and attempt to relax Steve a little bit. He seemed nervous about this part of the exam, but Howard had faith, besides he was in the most capable trusting of hands. He turned around for Steve's benefit. Howard had no intentions to scare Steve so he was being courteous.

Once Howard turned around he refrained from staring at his lean frame. He didn't miss a single detail of pink that teased the edges of Steve's skin. It was flushed on his cheeks and his shoulders, elbows, knees, and between his legs. Howard tried not to notice, but there was a thin trail of gold hairs on his lower midsection.

_He stared… open-mouthed. _

Steve coughed and that broke Howard's focus.

"Right, I need you to hold your arms out to the sides for me please?" He tried his best to keep his voice professional.

Steve followed his orders and calmly let his arms outward.

Howard stepped up behind him and ran a strip of cloth tape measure around his waist. Steve sucked in a breath when Howard leaned against him and stringed it across his chest and looped it together and got the measurement of his chest. Howard continued his ministrations and got the measurements of Steve's legs and his thighs. Howard gritted his teeth as he pressed the thin fabric against Steve's rear. Howard's fingers pressed into the soft flesh along with the tape. Steven's skin tinged a darker pink. Howard sighed in satisfaction as Steve let out an audible gasp.

Suddenly Howard realized the intent of his actions and yanked the strip away.

"Sorry, I have to be thorough." He said through clenched teeth. Howard was pissed; he hadn't meant to lose it like that so easily.

_What in the hell was Dr. Erskine doing when he made him do this…_

"Ok… I think I have everything measured to get the difference of muscle mass gained after the procedure." Howard smirked and reviewed the charts.

"That's funny…" Howard frowned.

"What is it?" Steve asked as he stumbled into one of the legs of his pants.

Howard quirked a brow and nervously scratched his head.

"I have to measure your…" Howard couldn't even get the word out.

Steve understood and reddened as he pulled his leg back out of his pants.

"What for?" Steve asked.

"Honestly I don't know Erskine's orders." He shrugged. Howard wasn't sure if he would be able to run that length of tape down into Steve's briefs.

"Does it have to be…erm…har.-"Steve was cut off by Howard.

"Yes…" Howard interrupted. Somehow Steve's face got pinker.

"Need some privacy." Howard pressed his fingers on the small of Steve's back and guided him to the closet. He clinked on the small yellow light against the wall.

"It's the only private place I have." He gestured.

Steve leaned in the small room that was stacked with books.

The door closed in front of Howard. This seemed ridiculous thing to be on the chart, but it was clearly written, black and white.

"What the fuck…" Howard whispered to himself, he swore Erskine did that on purpose. He heard a muffled moan from his closet. Howard felt a twitch down his spine. He couldn't resist, he pressed his ear to the door. The high gasp that came out of Steve's mouth caused Howard's palms to press against the door. He inhaled the scent of wood and heard another muffled cry. Howard's nails dug slightly into the embellished wood. He gasped in response against the door.

_No fucking way… It seemed far too perfect for something like this to happen to him._

The handle turned with a click. Howard sucked in a gasp and tore away from the door and fixed his askew coat. He took the measuring tape and took in Steve's length without looking at him.

Howard's cheeks flushed as he wrote down the double-digit number…

_Whoa…_

He picked up Steve's pants and held them up at him with a fake smirk to ease the other kid's embarrassment.

"Sorry for embarrassing you." He whispered. Steve just nodded and stepped into his pants and picked up his shirt off the table.

"Okay…" Howard sat down in the chair and set the test results on his desk.

"So now that the hard part is over, all you need is a blood test and a few allergy tests, but I don't cover that field." He noted.

"They're also written on your chart, so the serum won't make you inhuman… I think."

"Want some lunch Steven?" He looked up at Steve, "My treat." It wasn't a question.

He wanted to get to know him better, but not on test result terms. He was eager to become his friend. He would probably torment himself for his odd behavior later tonight when no one was at the office. For now, was content with Steve's quietly drawn out yes.

Howard wanted to ease the stiffness in Steve's pants. He hadn't a slightest idea why, but he wanted to.

_You're not gay…_

He dug his blunt fingernails into his palm as he thought of excuses.

_He's rather feminine for a man…_

He raised a brow at that thought. Maybe he just needed some time alone, but he knew that that was the last thing that the kid needed.

"You'll have to get used to touching like that." He added.

Steve's large blue eyes widened and he paused, shirt in hand.

"Wh… what?" He stammered.

"Well…" Howard paused, "In the army they check you for things like that." He finished.

"What for?" Steve sounded slightly alarmed.

"Standard procedure… they check your prostate and such." He didn't want to frighten the kid, but he wanted to give him the straight up hard facts.

"It'll be good, that means that you will be able to help your country." Howard's smile brightened.

"Good… I guess." Steve smiled nervously. Howard did him the favor of pulling the shirt over his head for him.

"You know what?" Howard stared at Steve's olive toned worn shirt and frowned.

"Take it back off for a minute please?" Howard instructed.

Steve shrugged it back off without any protests and handed it to Howard.

He ripped it…

"What are you doing?" Steve's brows arched with sympathy for the destroyed shirt.

Howard's glare wandered across the room and back to his own closet and he reached in for a new shirt.

Steve gasped once Howard revealed a pastel blue shirt that looked rather expensive.

Yes, Steve liked the shirt but he was too chivalrous to accept, that's why Howard tore the old one up.

"You don't have any other options." Howard smiled once more.

Steve took the shirt with shaky hands and a nervous smile.

Howard watched as Steve's arms fitted through the sleeves. His fingers barely peeked through the cuffs.

"Do you want me to roll the sleeves for you before we head out?" He amber eyes never left Steve's.

"No," He said, "I like them this way." He said with a smile.

_To his own amusement, Howard preferred the long cuffs too…_

They made it to a small hole-in-the-wall diner, Steve's choice.

Howard smiled politely as Steve eyed the menu.

"Do you like fondue?" Howard asked with a smile.

Steve's eyes narrowed at the word.

"What's that?" His blue eyes widened with curiosity.

"Just cheese and bread." He answered.

Howard folded his napkin across his lap and waved the waiter over.

"Your best wine please." Howard insisted at Steve's apprehensive no's.

Steve's ears went pink as the man in front of him spent over a hundred dollars for a wine that Steve wouldn't be able to drink much of to begin with.

Why was he spoiling him like this?

Steve's hands found the edge of the table and he'd clenched it with white fingers.

Howard smiled at him as the wine came to the table.

"Perfect." Howard said and waved him away with his food order.

Steve watched the man spend hundreds on him and he wasn't even a woman. He thought about it for a moment an asked,

"Is this a date?" He eyed Howard suspiciously.

Howard stiffened slightly and was taken aback.

"Umm… no, I just want to play nice and be friends." He shrugged, "Honest."

"How often would you splurge on a stranger you just met?" Steve asked.

Howard shifted in his chair as he poured the most expensive wine in the restaurant into Steve's glass.

"Well… I've seen you naked." Howard joked in a quiet whisper. "But I'd like to call us friends, now that you are the one that Dr. Erskine chose." His eyes lit up as the fondue made its way to the table.

"Cheese and bread." Howard handed Steve one of the fondue forks, and his glass of wine.

"Thank you." Steve humbly took both.

They crossed sticks as they dipped the bread pieces into the cheese.

"Wow, this is good!" Steve said through a mouthful.

Howard laughed as he took a large gulp of the dark wine and eyed Steve through the instant haze that came from the alcohol.

"That good huh?" Howard grinned, "Have some more." He fed his stick into Steve's mouth.

He watched as the blonde blushed when the cheese went down his lower lip.

Howard laughed harder when Steve almost wiped the cuff of his new shirt before pulling the sleeve away.

"Ahh… sorry!" He looked around for his napkin that Howard held up to his face.

The brunette grinned once Steve's lip was clean again.

"Have mine." Howard handed him a clean napkin.

"Thank you." Steve blushed some more.

Howard frowned, the kid needed to lighten up some more.

"A toast…" Howard brought his half-empty glass to Steve's full one.

"To friends." He clinked his glass to Steve's and finished his off while Steve gingerly took a sip.

"Is it that bad?" Howard dipped his fork in the cheese again.

"N… no, I've just really never drank this before." Steve replied.

"You can trust me." Howard gave a real genuine smile. With that statement, Steve took a bigger drink.

"Whew." He muttered.

Howard felt the buzz get to him and he laughed, then accidentally dipped his fork in Steve's wineglass and brought it to his lips.

"Hmm," He sucked on it in his mouth for a bit, "tastes like Lent."

Steve laughed, and contagiously Howard laughed too, along with a snort. That caused Steve to tear up from laughter.

Once the men calmed down, Howard clapped a hand gently on Steve's shoulder and congratulated him on getting drunk.

By the bottom of the bottle, they were hammered. Howard waved the waiter over and asked him something Steve didn't catch.

"I hope you like chocolate." Howard mused.

"Oh yes… who doesn't" Steve said excitedly.

"Exactly." Howard leaned in a little closer, but not enough to break the personal space between the pair. He saw Steve's bag pooled at his feet, he reached for it. A leather-bound brown book slipped into his grasp when Steve removed it from Howard's hands.

Howard leafed through it and took in the drawings.

"They're beautiful." He stared down at the book in his lap.

"Oh…" Steve muttered shyly, he wasn't used to compliments.

Howard flipped through a few pages with models on them, but they looked busy and a lot of the drawings seemed rushed. There were a few on train cars, while others had berets and newsboy caps veiling their eyes and masking their emotions. But the skills this kid had with a pencil were raw and beautiful. Howard just stared down, marveling in the indescribable talent that came from Steve's fingers.

"Our dessert…" Steve broke Howard's focus from the drawings,

"Oh sorry." His head snapped up and he aimlessly reached for a clean fondue fork and placed his hand over Steve's on purpose. Howard bit his lip and claimed the fork beneath the hand. To his surprise Steve ended up laughing.

Howard clenched the fork beneath the table.

_Fuck… just fuck…_

He stared across toward Steve as he watched him prod at a strawberry and swirling it in the chocolate and then bring it to his lips.

Howard inhaled sharply as the strawberry disappeared behind those lips… He didn't even like strawberries…

_Fondue with Steve was definitely worth it. _

He shook his head and placed Steve's sketchbook on the table.

"So… do you have any plans for this evening?" Howard asked.

"No, nothing in particular." Steve answered.

"Really?" Howard leaned in over the table.

"Could you draw me?" He asked. Steve shrugged,

"Sure, definitely." He smiled shyly once more.

Howard smiled as he stabbed a strawberry with his fork and plunged it into the warm chocolate and bite ferociously into it.

"You've got something… on your face." Steve pointed.

"Oh…" Howard ran his tongue over the side of his mouth, rather enticingly.

"Did I get it?" He asked innocently.

"Still some just a bit there." Steve reached with the clean napkin.

Howard almost choked on the remaining strawberry.

Steve gasped, he though Howard was choking.

"F…fine." Howard rasped, he hadn't expected Steve to lean in as close as he had. Howard felt a throb pulse between his thighs.

He grimaced.

Howard bit down on his empty fork for some kind of comfort while Steve wore a curious look at why Howard had suddenly acted strange.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah… you almost done?" Howard looked over to Steve.

He nodded and hesitantly took the remaining strawberry.

"It's yours." Howard smiled.

Steve shoved the last chocolate covered one in his mouth with a huge smile that made his teeth checkered looking.

Howard snorted another laugh.

Once they made it out of the restaurant the sky was darkening.

"Oh my, we've really lost track of time haven't we?" Howard clapped his hands together as he called a cab.

Steve got in first, and Howard took the opportunity to scoot him up against the door, not crushing him or anything. He felt the heat of Steve's thigh against his own against the fabric of his pants. Howard ran his hands heavily through his hair. Once he looked over towards Steve's end of the cab, his mind was lost in thoughts of possessing the man. His head was foggy with heated heavy thoughts he could barely suppress.

Howard's voice went thick as his speech slurred a bit.

"Ssstill gonna draw me?" He leaned into Steve.

"Yeah." Steve responded, clutching his bag rather tightly, Howard clearly hadn't noticed.

"Charcoal?" Howard asked.

"Yes please, if you have any." Steve smiled.

Howard's gaze traveled out the window, trying to distract himself from inhaling the scent of Steve along with the mixture of the fine wine. He took a deep breath and it was purely of the slightly cinnamon scent of Steve. Howard groaned longingly out the window and then rolled it down with the hand crank.

"Mmm" Howard smiled, eyes closed out the window, if he breathed in Steve one more time then he may not have stopped himself from doing something stupid that he'd regret later. He ended up crossing one leg over the other and leaned his hand away from his thigh and met it with his chin instead.

"We're here." Steve told him. Howard sucked in a breath as he suddenly realized that the car had come to a stop in front of the antique shop.

"Thanks." Steve told the driver as he pulled out some money.

"Hell no!" Howard turned with his eyebrows furrowed towards Steve. He watched as the younger man drew slightly back once Howard almost threw his money at the cab driver.

Howard took Steve's hand and gently pulled him out of the cab's backseat. He felt him gasp as he pulled Steve up to his feet.

_Whoa… he could've easily carried Steve away…_

"Heh… well come on, we have business!" Howard laughed, still on a high from their lunch/dinner, whatever that ended up being.

Once inside he mentioned the code saying about always carrying an umbrella and they were down the halls of the SSR labs. Howard trailed his hand against the wooden panels that were on the left wing where his office was.

He smiled and held the door open for Steve and then closed it behind him and clicked the lock.

He wanted no interruptions tonight.

"Let me get changed, there's graphing pencils, charcoal, everything you need on the back table." He nodded.

Steve went rummaging through Howard's personal items as he searched. After around ten minutes Howard appeared behind him clad in nothing but his brown wool coat.

"Where do you want me?" Howard said, his hooded eyes were glazed over.


	2. Show Me How its Done

**STEVE POV**

Steve tried not to scream, he didn't want to freak out, but he couldn't deny the fact that his hands were shaking.

"How about right over there, on the desk?" He aimed his pencil in that direction.

He looked at the blank page on his sketchbook and saw swirling patterns through his buzz.

_Oh Lord… how am I even gonna draw right now?_

That though evaporated in his mind once he laid eyes upon Howard.

The brown wool coat slid off Howard's shoulders, revealing the golden bronze skin beneath.

Steve sucked up a gulp as he tried to conceal his embarrassment.

"Ok… I never really have drawn someone naked before." He watched him. Howard sat up on the desk and lied down on his side. The coat barely covered the part where his legs came together.

"How do I look?" He asked through half-lidded eyes.

"Good." Steve answered quickly. Once his shaky hand made it to the paper it calmed. Lines followed the contours of Howard's body, and the way his hip shadowed against the textured wool. He captured the rivets that made all the texture in the wool of the interior of the jacket. Howard's slight purse of his lips and the way his thumb was against his teeth. Steve didn't miss a single detail, not even the rather lustful expression Howard wore. He wasn't fazed by this now, but more than likely he would be later. Howard insisted on sharing his whiskey with him, like he honestly needed anymore since the restaurant, but he accepted nonetheless.

After completing the portrait he felt something…

"Is it finished yet?" Howard asked. Steve straightened and looked at his work.

_It was a masterpiece… _

probably his best yet, if he could manage not to blush every time he saw it afterwards.

Howard got off the table and his coat fell to the floor, and Steve was trying not to hyperventilate.

_Oh my God he's naked! _Steve thought

Steve sucked down a gulp as Howard came over and eyed his finished portrait.

He tried not to stare as Howard's back but then his eyes cast downward nonetheless. Steve chewed his bottom lip as heat rose to his cheeks. He never thought about being with anyone before, in fact he thought himself incapable of it. He wanted nothing to do with any of the women and dates that Bucky would bring with him on their outings, usually two.

Steve always wandered to the army reserve booths, and then that led him to Howard Stark. He looked up and saw that he was facing Howard now.

Steve stiffened and turned his head away.

"Umm… Do you need a robe?" Steve stammered, completely failing to keep his composure.

"Oh…" Howard looked down and feigned surprise,

"Why you don't like the way I look?" He teased the younger man, edging himself closer.

"Hnnn…" Steve let out an incoherent moan as _he_ stepped closer.

"I…I do I just think you might get cold and … and." Steve was fumbling for his words, he'd never been good when he belted under pressure.

The Howard kissed him.

Steve was caught completely off guard, but he easily gave in. It wasn't a rough kiss like he'd anticipated. It was smooth, and the combination of Howard's soft lips and the scratch of his facial hair surprised Steve.

First off, Steve had no idea how to kiss in the first place, but Howard took his chin in his hands and deepened the kiss. He'd even opened his mouth, allowing Howard full access.

He took it, completely. The strange and awkward slide of his tongue into Howard's mouth felt different, but good at the same time. However Steve kissed him, Howard didn't seem to mind.

The soft pull on Steve's bottom lip broke him from his nervous thoughts as Howard's hands clasped Steve's narrow waist.

Steve buckled and Howard was leaning him against his own desk now, racing thoughts stirred in Steve's mind. It was a maelstrom of worry and anxiety, and something else he'd never felt before.

"H…Howard I don't think this is the right thing to do right now, I mean we just met." Steve's blue eyes were wide and honest.

Howard's dark eyes wandered over Steve's face as his mind relayed the message.

"Is there anyone else?" Howard asked bluntly.

That question caught Steve off guard, as if he ever had it up in the first place.

"N… No, but…" Steve couldn't finish, Howard kissed him again. This time Steve's hands cupped the sides of Howard's face as he started to accept this spontaneous relationship that seemed so wrong, yet felt so right. He moaned into the kiss as Howard's hands caressed his hips.

"I want my shirt back…" Howard smiled against Steve's neck.

"Oh sorry!" Steve started unbuttoning the shirt frantically, completely unaware of Howard staring in amusement.

Howard reached for the shirt and then threw it onto the floor and marveled at Steve's widened expression.

"Oh." Steve took in what he really meant.

Howard grinned and wrapped his hands around Steve's back. He could feel how frail Steve was beneath his fingers, but it just made him more excited. He couldn't rush with Steve, no he had to take his sweet time with him.

He looked forward to it…

Steve felt his cheeks burn once Howard's other hand gently ran up his clothed thigh. He tried not to gasp, but the sensations were overwhelming.

"Howard…" Steve moaned as the other man's touch lowered between Steve's legs.

Howard's hands drew out slowly as his lips kissed down Steve's shoulder.

"Oh my…"Steve stammered, sounding rather cute while he did that.

Howard unbuckled his pants carefully, eyeing him while he did it.

Steve's face burned with embarrassment, but he wasn't sure about this. But the other man's kisses led lower past his navel and Steve plainly didn't care.

Steve's hands ran through Howard's hair, he didn't know what else to do with them. His olive pants falling at his ankles while Howard's mouth went up and down in slow movements.

Steve's knees went weak and he tugged on Howard's hair a little harder as he felt a wave of desire that made him shudder.

Slowly each wave got stronger and Steve wasn't sure how much more he could handle until his knuckles turned white against Howard's dark brownish black hair.

"Aaahh!" Steve whimpered and gasped as an unknown heat burned in his abdomen and swirled down his heels.

Something was going to happen…

"Howard!" He bit on his lip as Howard slowly licked up the underside of his length, hollowing his cheeks with the effort as he went back down.

Steve grimaced as his body contorted against Howard's and then his vision dotted with stars as his body clenched against Howard's fingers.

"Oh!" Steve stammered as he felt Howard's fingers in him. Then another wave of pleasure hit him in a different spot.

Steve's heels dug in against Howard's completely exposed back once he probed deeper, hitting that spot dead on.

Howard's fingers went in a rhythm that Steve couldn't handle and then he'd bucked up and Howard took him with his other free hand. The combination of Howard's hand speeding up on his length and the slow deep strokes against Steve's prostate were unbearable. He couldn't take much… not anymore.

Howard's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Steve… his Steve. He smiled as the young man pressed against him and came.

Howard couldn't even say anything, but he could feel the hot liquid on his stomach.

Steve leaned in and kissed him harder than he'd meant to, but this feeling was so amazing.

"Howard…" Steve panted in between breaths as he slowly tried to catch his breath. Howard pulled his pants back up to his hips.

Steve stared at Howard, at half mast.

"Let me…" Steve asked shakily, reaching for him.

Howard stood in front of him and took Steve's hand in his and placed it around the tip of his length.

Howard groaned, causing Steve to move his hands. Howard watched his thin elegant hands clasp around himself, double-handed.

Steve had no experience how to do this, but whenever Howard leaned more to one side or made a loud noise, he aimed for that. He wanted to discover the man to great lengths.

Steve felt Howard moving his hips faster and a little harder.

"You're close." Steve questioned with a smile, admiring the way Howard looked with his eyes closed and breathing harder. His dark lashes looked somehow longer and elegant in a rough around the edges sort of fashion. Steve liked that part. He tried to close his hands a little further and watched Howard's eyes snap open and he gripped the edges of the desk and arched his hips to meet Steve's hands. The younger man grinned as Howard's thrust became more erratic and quicker.

"Yes…" Steve let the word roll off his tongue, hoping it would turn Howard on even more.

It did…

Howard pulled him in a bruising kiss as he wet Steve's hands with his essence. Steve gasped into the kiss and Howard picked him up off the desk and held him in his arms.

Steve almost fell into the embrace and he kissed him back.

A knock at the door startled them both from their high off each other.

"Hurry!" Howard whispered and tossed the shirt back to Steve.

"I thought you said you wanted it back?" Steve stared in question.

"I just wanted to see you take it off…" Howard whispered his remark. Howard was running to his closet, digging frantically for any item of clothing.

The knock banged harder.

"It Colonel Phillips!" Howard shushed Steve.

"How do you know?" Steve asked while buttoning up his shirt quickly.

"He's irritable." Howard stepped into a pair of white suit pants and jumped into them and threw the coat on and slapped the tie over his neck.

"Hide!" Howard gently nudged Steve into his closet.

Howard's shaky hands reached for the doorknob.

"Yes?" He looked up at the superior officer with an innocent expression.

"Oh for the love of God Stark, what are you up to?" Phillips eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh I have no idea what you mean." Howard stared down at his fingernails.

"I think you do and maybe you should get a shirt on next time." Phillips pulled on Howard's tie, teasing him.

Howard's face went red with embarrassment and then the Colonel slammed the door in his face.

"What the hell?" Howard turned to Steve and let him back out.

**Ok, I wanted to make this chapter long, but if I stick to shorter chapters than they will be more frequent. I want to give this story as much love as my First Class one so yeah. The next chapter is Bucky's and his view on Howard and Steve's new and spontaneous relationship. I didn't plan on them getting this involved, but drunk Howard and Steve had other plans… So I hope you guys enjoyed this story, there will be much more ahead! ^,^ Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Reconcile The Violence in Your Heart

Bucky stared in disbelief as his Colonel paced angrily around the room.

"There's a traitor in our midst and I need to find out whom." He turned to the Sergeant.

"Barnes… where's your friend?" He watched the other man in the hot seat.

_The seat that all his colleagues feared… _

He didn't even flinch once since he sat down in it.

"I don't know." Bucky looked up at the superior officer with a frown.

"I'm not his babysitter." He grunted. He wasn't too happy with Steve at the moment. First he'd saved him from the alley fight from a jerk that was three times his size, and later that night he went out to eat with Howard Stark…

_Howard Stark_… Bucky thought angrily. Who was he to take his friend away? Bucky resented the other man solely for that reason. He chomped on a pencil that the colonel gave him. Before he realized he was actually chewing on his, the Colonel pulled it from his mouth.

"Easy solider, that's from my own paycheck." Phillips eyed him suspiciously.

"So where do you think he could be?" Phillips crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his boot on the floor.

Bucky's gaze went up the Colonel's shiny black leather boot. He didn't dare linger, the thought of checking out the Colonel and getting caught was suicide. Though he had a fondness for leather and just couldn't help it sometimes. He bit the inside of his cheek and removed his hat, setting it in his lap.

Bucky ran his hands through his dark brown leafy short hair. He wasn't fond of buzz cuts, so he'd gotten one that resembled one. He looked up at the celling as he thought where Steve would be. Clearly he couldn't be at an army booth since he was already enlisted here so…

_Howard! _

Bucky's piercing blue eyes met with the Colonel's as they both reached the same conclusion at the exact moment.

They both rushed through the door looking for Steve. But Phillips got a call that required his presence immediately.

"This can't wait?" He shouted into his phone.

"Erskine?" The Colonel's brows raised high as he took in information. Bucky watched his eyes dart back and forth from the window and the hallway.

"Jesus!" He slammed the phone down on the receiver and punched it down the corridors and out the front door and ran across the street to the antique shop where the SSR lab was.

"Okay…" Bucky stared for a minute and let all the recent events catch up with him.

_Was something happening in the lab?_

He knew he didn't have access to it, but hopefully Colonel Phillips would play favorites and let him on what happened. Bucky knew he had to find Steve so he went to Howard's office.

"Hey!" Bucky banged his fist on the door and he heard shuffling around and papers being tossed around.

"Yes?" Howard's flushed face appeared through the doorframe.

"Gimme my friend back, I had him first." Bucky frowned, knowing he appeared childish, but he didn't care at the moment.

Then Steve appeared through the door with a smile on his face, he seemed different now. Bucky sucked in a breath and noticed that his best friend was drunk.

"Steve!" Bucky was cautious, yet he worried about his friend. After all he was asthmatic, frail, and very vulnerable…

But he didn't look that way right now…

Bucky was puzzled slightly as he watched his friend hug Howard goodbye rather slowly and not the usual one armed hug Bucky was used to receiving.

_What on earth had Howard do to make Steve go from awkward and inwardly shy to this? _

The Sargent waited as Steve ran to grab his sketchbook off Howard's desk and then he headed out the door.

Bucky waited until Steve was out of eyesight and earshot.

"Don't fuck this up for him." Bucky growled at Howard and slammed him to the wall. The other man's eyes darkened as anger crossed his face.

"I don't see you doing anything better… Sargent." Howard added for emphasis.

Bucky held his fist back and contemplated it for a split second then his knuckles struck Howard across the face.

Howard pulled back and shifted against the wall and he prepared himself for another strike…

_It didn't come…_

Bucky was pissed, he was scared that this man would change Steve, he didn't like it. He knew Howard understood that he couldn't assault an officer, but Howard didn't follow the rules.

The other man's palm hit Bucky in the chest and he pulled away coughing.

He knew he had that coming, but he was just itching for a fight since he'd gotten the uniform. Howard should not have been the one he should be hitting.

"Damn Barnes…" Howard huffed as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Bucky actually felt a bit guilty now that he'd done it, but he knew Howard wasn't a lightweight.

"We'll talk later." He calmly told Howard while the other man simply rolled his eyes and gave him a warm smile.

Bucky couldn't even begin to understand the machinist. He took Steve by the arm, who had been completely oblivious to their physical engagement. Bucky rubbed circles on his chest, trying to relieve the soreness.

"What's up with you two?" He turned to Steve with a widened expression. He saw Steve blush and turn slightly away…

"No…" Bucky caught on like it was instinct.

"No!" He yelled this time.

Steve's large blue eyes widened as he drew back slightly.

"Do you have any idea what will happen to the project and what it might cost you if you screw that up?" Bucky mentored him this time.

"Gimme that." He snatched Steve's sketchbook and hid it under his arm.

"No more drawing until you tell me where you're going next time." Bucky finished.

"S…sorry Bucky, I just wanted to do something different, and Howard… is nice." Steve was getting redder by the moment.

"You_ like_ him?" Bucky whispered, barely above a roar. He stopped short and stared at the wall.

"So that's why you never like my dates…" Bucky snorted a laugh, trying to cover up his embarrassment at the situation.

"Yeah… I kind of just found out…you know?" Steve looked up to his best friend.

"He's a playboy though… you couldn't find one that was a little simpler?" Bucky continued.

"You mean like you?" Steve questioned.

Bucky's face went pale…

"Umm no, but there's others that are umm…gay that maybe… I don't know…" Bucky stopped short, he had no idea what to tell Steve now.

"But I like Howard... that's that." Steve looked up at Bucky, his expression hardened.

"What you do, have sex with him?" Bucky joked.

Steve turned away.

Bucky gasped.

"You did!" He walked back over to his friend,

"I can't believe that Oh My God!" His voice went frantic as he took in this huge storm that Steve brought.

_Hurricane fucking Steve!_

Bucky needed to do something, go somewhere.

Away from all this for a night.

"I have to go help… uh recruit, so you just figure out this whole mess then ok?" Bucky started to turn away.

"It's not a mess Bucky…" Steve said, rather determined too.

_Well there's no point trying to change him now, once Steve got an idea it stuck like cement…_

Bucky thought.

"I'll see you later then ok?" Bucky gave him a hug goodbye and went through the double doors and across the street to see what's happened to the Doctor.

Phillips met him at the door.

"I'm afraid son…" He stated calmly.

"What for?" Bucky's eyes widened.

"Well… Abraham…Erskine, he's going to be assassinated." His deep azure eyes lowered to Bucky's.

"The serum?" Bucky answered the question that hung in the air.

"Yeah… that, but there's an even bigger problem…" The Colonel shoved his hands in his pockets,

"Abraham is now… an Abby." His brows furrowed as he took in the crazy information.

"What the hell?" Bucky smacked the Colonel's arm, a daring move in and of itself, but Bucky was cocky.

"I'm not kidding you…" Phillips warned, catching his arm in midair.

Bucky gasped, the movement catching him off guard.

"Umm…" Bucky stammered as the Colonel tightened his grip on his arm, twisting it ever so slightly.

Bucky's teeth grit as he tried not to cry out in pain. He ended up elbowing the Colonel in the ribs and got out of the hold.

"That's a good solider." Phillips smiled.

"But I am not joking, Erskine was testing a new serum to conceal his identity." He stared at Bucky.

"Pffttt…" Bucky tried not to laugh,

"So he's a _she_ now?" The sergeant's eyes had tears as he fought a wave of laughter down.

"Y…yes." Phillips answered.

"Is she hot?" Bucky's eyebrows rose up and down in a teasing manner.

"Actually yes… considerably." The Colonel took Bucky's arms and led him down through the SSR lab. Once past the simple white corridors and winding hallways he went downstairs and they saw an empty desk.

Papers littered the floor as he leaned over the desk and met eyes with the doctor.

Her skin was a deep amber tinted copper, while her deep brown eyes had dark lashes that swept downward. Her glasses were askew on his face and she struggled to pick up all the papers.

"Oh my God…" Bucky whispered.

He really was a she…

"The calculations were indefinitely incorrect; I've ruined my life... my career." Erskine's soft round face looked sad as Bucky could see tears.

He felt bad, he couldn't even imagine what that could be like. Yet it de-aged him significantly, she looked around thirty or so.

The Colonel grabbed for Erskine's hand and pulled her off the floor. The white pants that fit the German scientist before slid off the slender shapely legs that he now had.

Bucky heard him suck in a sob as he tried to grab his pants in his arms.

"I think you look great… How would Johann Schmitt go looking for a woman?" The Colonel was still holding Erskine upright, comforting him.

Bucky raised a brow in question.

Is there something I'm missing here or is everyone going crazy now?

Bucky headed for the door, but not before taking a vow of silence that could threaten his officer rank, so he kept silent. He headed down the steps and walked through the alleyways where hookers roamed. He had no interest in them, though he liked some of their clothing, he knew he was a leather kind of guy.

He looked across the street he was headed for and he saw a pair of unnaturally blue eyes staring back at him. The man looked like an officer, not the good kind and definitely not on Bucky's side.

Bucky almost ran across the street, he didn't want to lose the guy, he even seemed familiar to him, but from where Bucky had no idea.

"Hey!" Bucky chased after the man, through the red lighting of the traffic signals he could make out that this was a Nazi…

What are Nazis doing here in Brooklyn?

Bucky pursued the officer and reached for his long coat.

"Hey what's your name?" It was the least threatening thing Bucky could think of to say at the moment.

Then Bucky lost control and dove and slammed him against the wall.

"Who are you?" Bucky demanded.

"Gib ihn mir…" The officer replied.

"Ah Sargent James Buchanan Barnes I assume?" The older man grinned wickedly.

Now it was Bucky's turn to step away from him.

"Umm…" Bucky's neck dampened, this couldn't be good, and this man knew him or knew a lot about him.

"My name is Johann…" He placed his gloved hands up in a defensive maneuver. Bucky looked him over, he was a member of the deep science division under Adolf Hitler's Reich. The man was clad in black leather, all the way up to the high collar of his uniform.

"You're coming with me." Bucky grabbed for the other officer.

"Oh I think not… Bucky." Johann whispered.


	4. Absolution

**Bucky POV**

Bucky's eyes narrowed as the German officer slammed him against the wall. He growled as the bricks chaffed his face.

"Let me the fuck go!" Bucky fought valiantly, but this man had inhuman strength and Bucky could only guess why.

"Serum?" He asked through a hiss,

"You've taken the…" He was cut off with a grunt as Johann hit him in the back of the head with the side of his hand.

The German officer grinned as the violent man slumped against him. He ran a gloved hand through Bucky's short dark hair.

"Es ist Zeit, Bucky." He smiled wickedly as he pulled the American officer from the ground of the alley.

**Johann POV**

He was beyond enthralled to find the man he had been looking for right in front of his eyes. He couldn't wait to see what his serum would do to this man.

"You have much fight in you solider." He told him as he carried him through a narrow back alley towards his demonic black car.

He ignored the stares his car got from the street as he wrapped a leather blanket over Bucky to escape notice. He floored it through the snowy streets that led to the outskirts of Brooklyn.

Arnim Zola met him at the entrance and he waved himself in. He knew the scientist didn't like the part when he injected the soldiers, so he knew Arnim wouldn't bother him once he was inside.

He parked the vehicle and pulled Bucky from the seat and hauled him over his broad shoulder. He heard small groans come from his captive, Johann quickened his pace. He didn't want to be caught in this man's crossfire.

Bucky started shifting once Johann got him on the table. The German officer smiled once Bucky's eyes opened.

"Willkommen… Bucky." Johann clapped his hands together.

**Bucky POV**

_Welcome? What the fuck!_

Bucky was enraged, he understood this man's German… he knew many languages, but this one seemed the most offensive to him at the moment. He growled as Johann strapped his arms to the bed. Tight leather restricting bands and metal buckles kept him completely strapped to the thin pitiful excuse of a bed.

"Just fucking kill me if you want, I'm tired of this fucking I chase you, you chase me game." He paused.

_He was tired of being a prisoner for the few short minutes that he was one. He had just enlisted into the army and now this?_

Bucky was fuming… He closed his eyes tight as felt a glove caress his face. His eyes opened again; he watched Johann's mouth part slightly, revealing his lower teeth. Bucky could feel a black gloved finger pull the corner of his mouth open. He didn't think twice about biting down on that finger.

Johann pushed his thumb deeper and made Bucky gag. This took the American by surprise.

"You do not bite me like a dog, or I will treat you as one." Johann warned with a shake of his hand in Bucky's mouth. His cheeks burned as Johann's finger probed deeper. He didn't understand what this insane man was up to, or what purpose this stupid act was for. His blue eyes watched as the German officer felt along his canines and then his back teeth. Bucky stiffened.

_Was he gonna pull them out?_

Bucky closed his mouth, without biting so he wouldn't give Johann the chance to gag him again.

In Bucky's relief, Johann withdrew his hand from his mouth, taking salvia with it. Much to Bucky's surprise the other man put his fingers in his mouth, tasting what Bucky would be like.

"Fuck…" Bucky mouthed, but there was no more time for that.

Johann crawled on top of Bucky and yanked the leather strap tighter with both hands at once. Bucky knew what this would lead to, so he closed his eyes and prayed for the end.

He felt a needle go into his arm and then the world began to spin before him; distorting reality along with it.

**Johann POV**

He smiled as Bucky's eyes rolled to the back on his head as he became intoxicated by the serum. He had more faith in this new serum; he tried it on at least five others in which he had to dispose of soon after since they had tried to kill him. If he could feed enough sedatives to Bucky then they wouldn't even cross that boundary line. He trailed a hand across Bucky's face, lightly scratching the skin beneath his gloved fingers. Bucky let out a small moan as he did this.

"Ah you like ze leather ja?" He watched Bucky's eye widen as he slowly unbuttoned his uniform. The other officer was so far out of it, he didn't fight back, in fact, and he was starting to get into it.

Johann knew the serum would heighten he senses, he just wanted to test the accuracy of his work. His hand pulled back the last scrap of fabric from Bucky's chest. He brushed a dark hand over one of Bucky's nipples. The German smiled as the other officer bucked slightly against him.

"You like it don't you Bucky?" He teased and ran his hand across Bucky's tented pants.

Bucky gritted his teeth as he tried pressing himself into Johann's palm, desperate for more friction. Johann pulled back slightly and put a finger between his teeth and pulled off his leather glove. Johann then placed it in Bucky's mouth and forced him to bite down.

He complied…

"Zat iz eh good solider." Johann wrapped a hand around he back of Bucky's neck and kissed him through the leather.

Johann wasted no time and pushed his hand past his belt. Johann's gloved hand gripped him tight and he started abusing Bucky's aching cock. White smeared over his black thumb and he slowly brought it to his lips. He licked his fingers and then pressed them against Bucky's own lips. He whimpered against Johann's quickening strokes.

"come…" Johann ordered.

It didn't take long for Bucky to finish against the rival commanding officer.

Johann smiled as he spread Bucky's essence across his stomach.

"Oh it haz jus begun." Johann said through teeth as he looked Bucky over for any unwanted side effects.

His goal was to gain the ability of super strength without losing or gain further body mass.

"Itz working… ja." He smiled and pet Bucky's head as the other officer fell asleep.

**I have decided to do 2 POV's per chapter, but switching off with both, that way I won't have to repeat myself while writing a new chapter, thanks for reading! **


	5. Colonel Phillips' Problem

**Thanks to UniqueHeart! :D and, White Lioness Spirit, rEdRoSeSiNaUgUsT, PrincessJim4.0, Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy, and Col. Hans. I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**Colonel Phillips POV**

Once he got over the fact of the big accident in the SSR lab was never to be mentioned ever again in the face or Dr. Erskine, he could start writing the incident reports.

"Ok… this is probably the worst part of the job." He told himself as he leafed through the reports, knowing full well he'd be writing out Erskine a lot in many of the papers to come. He briefly wondered where Bucky had gone, probably for some tail, he thought.

Where did that leave Howard?

His eyes narrowed as they fell upon the first sheet. Clearly he had another mishap with the 'flying' Cadillac.

_More like crashing into the office 'flying' Cadillac… _Phillips thought

But most of the accidents Howard had come across during his time in the SSR lab were forgivable. Unfortunately, it provided with a massive amount of paperwork for the Colonel to do.

"Stupid Howard…" He growled as he leaved through fifteen pages of incidents.

"Jesus man, why can't you do anything right?" His eyes widened as the page numbers grew.

His eyes trailed over another name, Heinz Kruger…

"Hmm…" Phillips leaved through and his mouth be4came an 'o' in horror.

"Sixty-five?" He snarled at the papers.

"In one week… oh my God." He dropped the stack of papers and rubbed his graying temples.

He would definitely have to have a talk with Mr. Stark.

"More like punch you until you get it right…" He muttered to himself as he separated the incidents from hazardous to people and hazardous to just Howard. At least there were only five that would have harmed people.

"Too bad you didn't burn yourself, or oxidize your arm or something." He joked. He knew he would have to get a record and get a firsthand account on Howard's behalf to fulfill the requirement of the incident report.

_That would mean he'd have to call him in…_

Phillips didn't hate Howard, but the behavior, personal and professional, bothered him. He picked up the phone and dialed the man's office.

_No answer…_

He slammed the phone down until it gave a weak creaking sound in defeat against the receiver.

Phillips wanted to rip the cord from the wall as he tapped his thumb on the high stack of paper. If he had to suffer, then so would Howard.

After enough thought, he'd made it out the door and strode over to his office.

No Howard, of course…

Phillips caught the unmistakable tuft of spikey yet refined black-haired head of his target nearing the exit door.

"Oh I don't think so." Phillips snatched the back of Howard's fancy and rather expensive suit coat and yanked him back, hard enough to hear a rip.

"Don't think you're getting out of this." He held up a massive stack of papers. Phillips gave a victorious smile as Howard feigned surprise as he failed to make his escape.

"Sorry sir, I'll get right on that." He took the papers and frowned as slunk back to his office, shoulders slumped with the effort.

Colonel Phillips smiled rather profusely as he made it back to his office. He met eyes with Erskine, who sat in the chair opposite his desk. It surprised the Colonel that he would even show up in_ his_ current state.

"Umm… what can I do for you?" He sat down and turned his chair to face… her.

He watched as she fixed her glasses and showed him some of the reports that has been taken from the serum file.

"Nothing from file Rebirth' Bc283-33 was taken was it?" The colonel eyed her suspiciously.

"No… but my identification one was tampered with." She closed her eyes and sighed, while Phillips tried not to stare. He certainly didn't notice how black her curly hair had become of the fact that that lab coat barely managed to hide her braless chest. Braless?

Phillips looked down at his papers as he tried to chase away the fleeting thoughts he knew shouldn't be there.

_It wouldn't be so bad, I mean she is a woman now… fuck. _

Phillips listened absent-mindedly as she went off about the chromosome count was swapped as well as three other genetic traits had been swapped as well.

The Colonel scratched his head as he fought for internal control, he wasn't some hormonal teenager, nor did he ever plan to be one. He was a proper polite gentleman and intended to remain that way.

"I am seriously over thinking this whole situation." He said aloud without realization.

"Are you ok Chester?" Abraham asked.

"Uh yes… Don't worry, it's just a lot of paperwork that I have to clean up." He lied.

"Yeah ok…" Abraham's large eyes casted downwards.

"What's wrong, it can't be that bad can it?" He nodded towards her form sitting in the chair.

"I need to buy things I would have never have bought myself." Abraham fidgeted with the buttons on the lab coat.

**Erskine POV**

"Sorry, I don't even know what size I am and I can't even fathom how long I will have to stay like this." The scientist finished.

"Want me to help?" He set the stack of yellow papers on his desk and scooted closer to her. Phillips could hear her sharp intake of breath as the proximity between them closed to a few inches. He was tall and filled in the space above her. Though the man had aged yes, sliver at the temples, yet a deep brown along the back of his hair, he hadn't lost any.

_Oh am I actually thinking this? She thought. Maybe the serum is reacting to female thought processes?_

She contemplated.

With receiving no answer from her brilliant mind, she knew they had to find a solution, and fast. No way on earth, did she ever want her wife and children to find out.

"Shit!" She grabbed Colonel Phillip's shoulders and shook him. The older man's eyes widened with her efforts, clearly surprised by her actions. She knew she was one of the few that could do that to him without provoking the inner warrior in him.

"What am I going to do with my family?" She almost shrieked. His eyes widened further as he thought of the consequences as well.

"Divorce?" He joked, but then regretted it as soon as Erskine's face fell into her hands. He wrapped his arms around her in a genuine fashion and comforted her. This was the least of her problems pretty soon.

**Howard POV**

He grumbled at the eighty-five pages of incidents he had caused this week. He was an aspiring machinist; he didn't need to waste time with bullshit like this.

"Fuck me…" He snorted and flipped through the papers. He remembered each one too. The first one on the list involved a tire soaring off in the distant corners of the lab, practically putting everyone in danger. He knew that a lot of trouble came from that Cadillac, but he loved that car. He started thinking about something else he loved.

Steve…

He felt heat rise in his face and stomach as he thought of him. How annoying to have Bucky break them up and yell at him like that. It seemed cruel not to let him have any fun, especially with the most fun guy in the office. He wondered how often Steve would look at the picture in his absence. His happy thoughts were tossed aside when he heard a banging knock at his office door.

"What is it now Phillips?" He pulled open the door only to reveal a woman instead. She had black shoulder-length hair and eyes that looked as if they could tear a person apart if need be.

"Yes?" He eyed her rather attractive frame, suspiciously. He wouldn't let up, she looked like a fighter.

"Name's Maria." She frowned and pushed past him and into his office.

"Excuse you!" Howard snapped as she sat down in his chair.

_What the fuck did she think she was doing? _

His eyes narrowed as she eyed his papers on the desk.

"I see you've been a busy man." She looked them over and picked them up. Howard didn't like the way this broad intimidated him, though he found that to be quite an attractive feature of a desired partner.

He shuddered at the thought of her bent over his desk, though quickly shaking the thought away. He knew he had a problem, but he didn't want to hurt Steve so he just stood there.

"For a small fee, I can do this paperwork for you Howard." She smiled and waved them I the air.

"Something tells me you won't be cheap… but you'll be thorough." He stared as his nails as she got out of the chair. Much to Howard's own surprise he'd fished his wallet out of his pocket and handed her a wad of bills, anything to get out of here and see Steve again.

She pushed rather provocatively past him with a smile on her red lips, making Howard smile long with her.

"Sorry sweetie, I don't bat for your team." She laughed and met Peggy at the door, catching her arm in arm and leaving.

Howard blinked back his surprise and he snatched his keys off the desk and slammed the door shut.

The pastel Cadillac soared through the wet streets of the Brooklyn night. He had to find out if Steve would be ok.

Once he stopped at a café he could see Steve's small frame at the back of a booth and other people were standing near him, they didn't look friendly either. Howard stomped on the gas and screeched into the parking lot, stirring up dust and gravel in his wake.

"The fuck?" He snapped as he stormed over to Steve's table. Many of the guys backed off, save for one that seemed persistent to mock Steve further.

Howard stomped towards him and tried not to pull out his keys and cut off his nose. Though a rather disturbing end, he deemed it fit for how he was treating Steve. He shoved the taller man to the ground and looked Steve over.

"I'm okay; he didn't hit me or anything." Steve answered his unasked question. Howard frowned as he responded.

"It doesn't have to be physical to hurt you Steve." Howard knew full well that practically any kind of physical pain would heal; the same couldn't be said for emotional wounds.

"Got a problem asshole?" Howard snapped at the man and picked up the sample wine at the table and threw it and him and his retreating friends. He had a temper, but he wasn't about to leave Steve's bullies alone and without punishment.

"They won't be back here for a while." He smiled at Steve, who still looked perplexed.

"What's wrong Steve?" Howard leaned closer than he should have in public, he didn't care much for what people thought of his relationships, public be damned.

"Bucky's gone missing, he was supposed to ship out this afternoon, but he hasn't sent me a massage that he's bade it or not." Steve's worry quickly grew.

So that's why he was so jealous of him taking up Steve's time the whole day… oops…

Howard brushed off the guilt and led Steve out of the café and left a generous tip on the table for the wine. If he was going to be an asshole, then he wanted to be able to continue to go places without hassle. If he paid them generously then they wouldn't have a problem with his outlandish behavior.

"Let's go home for a bit, and then figure out some options first shall we?" Howard smiled as he let Steve into the powder blue Cadillac.

**Here's chapter five, it's going to get steamy in the next chapter, so be prepared! XD Steve and Howard learn even more about each other and Bucky doesn't plan on being Johann's subject for much longer! :D Thanks for reading, and reviewing. Reviewers get into the 'hall of fame' XD Enjoy! Input is greatly appreciated! **


	6. It's Becoming of You

**Thanks to UniqueHeart, White Lioness Spirit, rEdRoSeSiNaUgUsT, PrincessJim4.0, Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy, and Col. Hans. I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**Howard POV**

He drove Steve around the corner. He could feel the sting in the atmosphere.

"How often do they pick on you?" Howard asked.

"Umm… maybe three times a week?" Steve guessed.

"That's… a lot Steve." Howard tsked.

Steve shrugged and looked out the window at the blackened sky.

"Want to go somewhere fun?" Howard asked mischievously.

"I suppose." Steve said with a bright smile that caught in the moonlight.

Howard smiled over the steering wheel as he saw Steve's beautiful smile.

**Steve POV**

He was nervous all over again and he knew why. He wasn't certain as to where he was going, but he had faith in Howard that it would be rather fun. He placed a thin delicate hand over Howard's thigh as he stepped on the gas pedal. He could hear Howard's audible gasp. Steve could feel the twitching member beneath the white suit pants. Steve was feeling rather playful and he wanted to test how much Howard could take until he pulled over.

Steve's hand went in lengthy circular motions. Howard clenched the wheel tighter. Steve grinned as Howard's eyes went at half mast.

The car drifted into the other lane and both of them straightened while Howard fought to keep the car in the proper lane.

They both laughed.

Howard smiled as he pulled over towards a cliff edge that was a popular make-out spot for teens.

Howard smiled as he jerked back the stick shift and stopped the car. Steve gasped slightly as Howard's face met his.

Steve was already tugging on the buttons of his own shirt. Howard loosened his tie and removed his belt.

"So beautiful." Howard held Steve's face in his hands and kissed him… beyond passion.

He could feel Howard's lips press against his own. Steve was the first one to open his mouth this time. He eased his tongue into Howard's mouth.

He could get used to this.

Before either of them could kiss one another again, they struggled out of their pants and the seats were down.

Steve's mind briefly wandered towards the thought of the Rebirth project and it brought him joy. He and Erskine were going to talk about it tomorrow. Since Steve had seen Howard, his life suddenly got better and it had more meaning for him.

**Howard POV**

He watched Steve wriggled beneath him as his lips found his wrists. He kissed each pulse point on those slender, yet elegant wrists of Steve's. No one understood the art and beauty of Steve's body like Howard did. He obviously had plans for the assholes in the bar, but that was for future endeavors.

Howard peeled back the waistband of Steve's briefs. He was still shocked at the size of Steve, given that he had such a small frame nevertheless; he entranced Howard as his face went down.

Steve gasped and clutched Howard's short dark hair. His mouth went all the way down and Steve bit his lip as he involuntarily jerked his hips towards Howard. He came back up and lapped at Steve's arousal the pooled over his tongue. He tasted like the fame and love that Howard couldn't buy. It was something given… never bought.

Howard's eyes were dark and hooded as he came up and captured Steve's lips once more. Howard pressed his length against Steve's and they were both panting after a few minutes.

It had just occurred to Howard that he'd never done this before, at least not with another man. He got the exception of being Steve's first… well everything. He had to be careful so not to break his most prized possession. He didn't want to think of Steve as an object, but he had a problem with possessiveness, and didn't want to fucking share… any part of Steve. Howard fumbled for any kind of lubricant underneath the seat. Thank God Almighty, he'd found one small bottle with just enough. He thought about the God comment and figured… _God gave you to me_. He thought of Steve.

His hand went to work as he coated a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He watched Steve's facial expressions, surprise when his fingers pressed against his entrance, then half-mast when they went in.

**Steve POV**

He gasped… loudly as those fingers went in. He was afraid that this would hurt, but he feared the loss of Howard would hurt more…

Steve gasped again when he added a second digit and gently turned it upwards, causing Steve to whimper. His hands clutched the headrests of both seats. His nails dug in as Howard's fingers probed deeper. Steve felt a twitch of pain as he added a third, but bit his lip harder. Howard then noticed Steve's hands and then he head went down between Steve's legs again. Steve buckled.

"Howard!" He shouted as he felt a sudden blaze of pleasure shoot down his spine.

"Howard… Oh my God, please don't stop!" He begged and pleaded. It was obvious Howard had found his prostate. He had no idea that this was a capable feeling for a man. He now knew the perks of being gay. His voice rose as Howard hit that spot over and over again. Steve's knees buckled against Howard's shoulders and he cried out. Before he could give in to the mounting pleasure, Howard withdrew his fingers, much to Steve's disappointment. Steve looked down and saw that Howard was stroking himself. Steve's eyes widened and then he suddenly realized what they were about to do.

"What's that gonna do to me?" Steve asked, but rather panted.

"You'll see sweetie." Howard finished coating himself with a ridiculous amount so Steve would have little to no pain when he breeched him. Steve sat up a bit more and Howard opened Steve's legs even more.

"My God.. .You are so… enticing." Howard finished as he brought himself closer to Steve.

Steve felt a wave of heat sweep over his cheeks. Steve sucked in a breath as Howard pressed himself against Steve's virgin…everything. He braced himself for it.

**Howard POV**

He anticipated this for quite a while and hoped it would roll by, but more rather roll in, smoothly. He felt up Steve's well-lubricated entrance and pushed inward. He could hear a gasp and then worried if he didn't stretch him enough. There wasn't much time left for thought... or error. He started pushing in a few inches and Steve hollered. Howard stiffened and the sound and his hand went right to Steve's cock and started fisting him. He felt Steve's grip around him relax slightly; he then, pushed in to the hilt. Steve sucked in a deep breath as Howard's hands did their magic and he was just so… _tight._ Howard gritted as he pulled back slightly and then plunged back in. Steve's eyes were shut tight as Howard tried to find the right spot. Howard slammed down on Steve's prostate; the boy shouted beneath him as his senses and body were assaulted by Howard. He hit that spot again and again until Steve could hardly manage to talk. Howard could feel Steve's tight ring of muscle clamp hard around him. He could feel the pulse of life inside Steve. Howard wasn't far behind Steve, but he didn't want to bruise him by any means. Steve surprised Howard when he leaned in and bit Howard's neck, marking him as his own. Howard shouted as his body released into Steve's and then Steve's insides warped Howard… his mind, body and _soul._

The world slipped away and only he and Steve remained. The edges of infinity were upon them as they caressed each other in the afterglow.

**Colonel Phillips POV**

"Where the hell is that Stark?" He snapped as he caught Maria with a stack of unfamiliar files… eighty-five of them.

Erskine was pouting at her desk…still. Chester wasn't what else he could do for her, but maybe away from this place.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked.

"What?" Erskine asked.

"A drink, do you want one?" he paused, "You look like you need one." He knocked the files off her desk and grabbed her by the arm and led her out of there. She didn't even try to fight him as he led her to his military-issued vehicle.

"It's nice to be out I suppose." She said with a frown.

"I took the liberty of telling your family that you will be away for a while in the arctic." He said nonchalantly.

"You WHAT?" She gasped. "My family… what did you tell them?"

"You are on a time of absence and you aren't sure when you'll be back." He smiled brightly.

"Take the day off Erskine… No one can tell it's you." He said.

_Not even me_… he thought. He whistled as he pulled up to the bar around the corner. He got out and opened the door for her.

She huffed as he let her out.

"You're a lady now act like it." He growled at her.

**Erskine POV**

She tried not to notice that his murmur sounded rather husky and deep. It certainly didn't give her goose bumps as she tried to hide them. As soon as they walked into the bar, someone whistled. She could feel her face get hot, but it was practically concealed by her dark complexion.

"See people already like you." He grinned madly.

"We'll see about that." She snorted.

**Ok… This has taken me FOREVER to finish. Shortening the chapters was a great idea by the way. I am trying to finish the highest course of English and child development classes so I never get time for my beautiful stories anymore. But not again will I let them go on long enough before I continue another chapter. I would like to finish this story in a month so I can write the second half. It will include the Avengers so I'd like to put it in the Avengers movie area, so let me know what you guys think I should do. The second story's name is obviously going to be Undisclosed Desires Pt. II so let me know! Thanks for all the favorites and reviews! They seriously keep me going so thank you guys!**


	7. Bucky: Leather, Johann, and Spanking

**This chapter was done in a single block of time yay! Reviews are appreciated and loved. Bucky gets some serious POW time!**

Bucky found himself to be very groggy and in a shitload of pain. His arms were bound and his body was weak. He feared the worst.

He moved his highs carefully back and forth, but felt no pain.

_So the German stopped between his legs, how kind of him._

Bucky flinched and felt pain around his ankles. His shirt was still gone.

It was fucking _cold… _He hissed and drew his legs inward. He saw a black glove on the ground beside him, obviously dirty from his own body.

_Couldn't bother to clean it yourself huh Johann? _He thought aimlessly. He grabbed for it but remembered his hands were bound.

_Fuck_…

He wormed his way towards it and caught it with his teeth. It slowly made its way to his pocket, but it took thirty minutes and tons of persistence. He heard footsteps coming so he pretended to still be sleeping. He didn't think he would be able to go another round with the German officer. The heady scent of leather filled his nostrils as the other man got closer. Bucky knew.

Johann lifted him in his arms and carried him down an even colder hallway. Bucky could hear men screaming, but he could do nothing. He lied there in _his _arms. His instinct told him to run, to fight, to do something, but this wasn't a war he could win alone.

For all Steve knew, he was with his Battalion.

Johann set him on something soft, from what Bucky could figure, it was a bed of some sort.

"Rezt here vittle Bucky." Johann said quietly in his accent. Bucky felt his boots come off as well as his pants. He shivered slightly. Johann removed the shackles around his wrists and ankles, only to replace them with more.

_At least these were more comfortable…_

As soon as Bucky realized that Johann was gone, he opened his eyes. He gasped.

The room was huge and rather exotic in colors of red and jet black. He looked up at his wrists and feet; bound like an animal.

_It's better than a cage…_

He pulled himself up slightly and made sure he had something left. The rest of his clothes were neatly folded on a black iron-back chair. He felt something tighten around his neck and gasped.

"Eazy Bucky…" Johann's voice rang in his ears. Bucky stilled as something thick was laced around his neck. He heard clicking. Johann smiled at his handiwork.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Bucky stammered, trying to sound tough, but it proved pointless.

"Everyzing Sergeant." Johann smiled at him. The German leaned on top of him again. Bucky pretended not to care… He couldn't.

Johann's gloved hand ran down his naked thigh. Bucky forgot he had nothing to wear besides these pants that were now down at his ankles. He sucked in a breath to keep his body from reacting in the complete wrong way.

"You cannot fight zis instinct Sergeant." Johann grabbed for his chin and forced his eyes open. Bucky complied with his teeth grit.

Johann brought his hand down hard on his thigh. Bucky squeaked.

_Where the hell had that come from?_

Bucky hissed and turned his face away from him.

Johann slapped again…_harder._

Bucky sobbed this time, only to see Johann's smile grow wider.

"You like dis no?" He slapped him again, this time Bucky managed to keep quiet. Johann grabbed Bucky's member and felt him up again. Bucky knew he was already hard from the spanking, he just didn't expect his body to react so goddam quickly.

Johann slapped him on the face, forcing him to meet his eyes. Bucky wanted to scream, but he felt like Johann would like that part too much so he shut up.

"Kizz me." Johann said. Bucky hesitated and stared him in the face. Johann's almost black hair was swept to the side in a regal fashion. He wasn't like the other upper division officers, but actually attractive. Bucky shook those thoughts away. He didn't want to, he thought.

Bucky decided not to run his mouth for once and leaned forward.

Johann's lips were thin, but his teeth were what Bucky was after. He pressed his mouth to his, nothing felt emotional, but a purely aggressive kiss, if one could call it that. He might have been bound, but he wanted to prove that he was still very much in charge of himself.

Their lips were both pulled back and Bucky caught Johann's lips between his teeth.

He thought about it…

Bucky decided against it, given his position, and gently pulled on his lip. Johann eagerly returned the favor, but his bite was harder. Bucky felt himself stiffen completely, he didn't think he should be enjoying this but he was… _he fucking was._

Bucky panted as Johann drew back slightly. The officer's hair was falling over his face now. Bucky kind of liked this disheveled look on him; no one else would see that. Bucky was well aware of his own arousal, but he didn't expect Johann's to be pressing up against his thigh. He gasped louder than he thought as he looked up at met Johann's face again.

Johann smirked as he started to reach for something behind the bed, Bucky thought it might have been a gun.

_He was wrong… so fucking wrong._

Johann pulled back a red bottle.

_Oh fuck…_ Bucky thought. He is really gonna do this.

"Do not vorry Sergeant, I take very good care." Johann smiled as he tore the bottle top off with his teeth. Bucky eyes widened as he took off a glove. He was too weak to see it before…

_His hand was red… a very very deep red, like the color of hell._

Bucky was worried, but he wasn't afraid, never afraid. He sucked in a breath as Johann leaned in for another bruising kiss that Bucky ended up liking a little too much. This time his tongue was in it, pressing against Johann's teeth. This seemed to surprise Johann more than anything.

Bucky couldn't believe it, but he made the other man moan. Suddenly, he wanted more, a lot more. Bucky decided to fuck everything and just go for it. If he could get this man's rocks off, then maybe he could go home. Bucky would give it his all. He leaned up, with enough room to get on his knees. His hands were bound, so he couldn't use those; he had to think of something else. He didn't have much time because Johann grabbed the thick collar he placed on him and forced his head down. Bucky could feel the softness of the pillows oh his cheek. Johann's hands went to work without stopping. He didn't push his fingers wide, but he was adding a generous amount of the red stuff in Bucky.

_Oh that feels weird_. Bucky thought.

Johann's hands pulled back. Bucky thought he would stretch him or something, but he didn't. Before he could do anything else, Johann jerked tighter on the collar and put his gloves back on.

_Those goddam gloves!_ Bucky hissed as they ran silkily over his ribs and hips. He jerked forward without realizing. He was fucking rock hard after that.

Johann's hand cracked down on him again, only over his ass this time.

"F…fuck!" Buck panted. Johann slammed a hand over the other. Bucky jolted from a sitting position and sat almost straight up. That's when Johann leaned heavily over him. Bucky could fell that length over him. He shuddered and lied back down into position.

"I'd never take you az a mazochizt." Johann left a biting kiss on his shoulder. Bucky couldn't believe how right this man was. He knew it to be fact when Johann slapped him again. Bucky winced as he felt a pang of lust cloud over his mind. He was fucking lost in it. He felt like this wasn't his enemy, no, but a damn good fuck that no sane person would give him. He didn't care anymore; he wanted this. Johann slapped him over and over until his toes curled and his fists bunched the fabric beneath him. Bucky could feel a burn around his heels, holy shit he was gonna come. He couldn't believe it.

"Ves Bucky!" Johann urged him more. He tightened the collar and spanked him over ass and thighs. The more it hurt, the more Bucky liked it. He felt his wrists go raw beneath the black metal binding. The strangled hold Johann gave forced Bucky to look up. The smack and scent of leather filled his lungs until he could hardly breathe anything real anymore. His hips jerked with each swat. He couldn't feel the swats anymore. His skin was so raw, he felt almost numb. This slightly discouraged Bucky; he wanted this.

Johann noticed…

He grabbed a gloved fistful of Bucky's hair and jerked his head back. Johann's teeth claimed his mouth again and Bucky sobbed as he ground his backside into Johann's front. Bucky tried to get Johann's pants off with his legs. Johann understood and Bucky heard ripping leather. That sent him over as Johann whipped him around by the collar. Bucky's eyes went wide and he gasped as he saw that Johann's pure red as sin flesh met his mouth. Bucky sucked and bit him hard, enough to leave a mark. Neither one could stop.

Johann slammed Bucky down against the bed as the wind left him.

"Johann!" He stammered as the German yanked his collar back up and jerked him forward in another unforgettably painful kiss that left his lips swollen and raw.

"Fuck." Bucky gasped as Johann snatched his erection and pumped him back to full length. His white blue eyes rolled in the back of his head. He hips jerked as Johann lined himself up with Bucky.

His eyes said go…

Johann thrust into him; not preparing him was good, Bucky gasped. The pain was exhilarating and unlike anything beyond the realm of normal. He felt pain yes, but he craved it. Johann slapped his face with that leather encased hand and placed a thumb in Bucky's mouth again.

Bucky chewed that fucking digit and he felt the other hand hit the side of his ass.

"Mff.." Bucky whined as tears stained over his cheeks. His thighs were quivering as hid body was fucking consumed by this… _God._

Johann was relentless and Bucky could feel every push and pull of himself deep inside.

Bucky tasted the leather until he felt wetness coat over Johann's glove and down his own neck. Bucky loved leather now… His mouth and around his lips were swollen and well used. Down there was starting to, but Johann had yet another thing to throw him off. The German revealed a thin strap of leather and tied it around Bucky's hard cock. His eyes slammed shut and his hips jutted faster when Johann tightened it.

Johann pushed in again, faster this time. Bucky couldn't last much longer now. He felt a deep burn in his abdomen.

"Oh God!" He shouted as Johann slammed down on his sweet spot he didn't know he had. Bucky jerked his hips and screamed as Johann growled and thrust harder into him. His mouth, lips, ass, and now his dick were all on fire, his fucking soul was on fire with this man… _this bad guy._

_Fuck everything_ Bucky thought.

He couldn't think and Johann was all he could smell, touch, taste and feel. Bucky cried out as Johann tightened the collar and folded his legs over those very broad shoulders. Bucky was now a whimpering quivering heap of sex. He leaned in and bit Johann's red shoulder, causing it to bruise a deep maroon. Johann grunted as he pumped harder, meeting Bucky inhuman needs. He felt himself grip Johann harder and his knees buckled beneath him while he legs were flat against his chest. He didn't know he was that flexible, but he had a feeling that this man liked to test limits, and Bucky's were breaking before his eyes. Johann could feel Bucky's strength giving in and so was his body. Bucky's cock twitched and he was mewling now. His face contorted in pleasure as Johann started spanking him again over and over until Bucky hollered and shouted as Johann yanked the belt and asphyxiated him as he came. This doubled Bucky's pleasure and his eyes stung as his body was overwhelmed by the feelings this man gave him. Bucky shouted as white went over his own stomach and chest. Johann fucked him until he ground his hips and went impossibly deep, causing Bucky to release yet another time.

Bucky's head flopped down on the pillow as Johann released his collar. The absence of that fullness in Bucky rendered him speechless. He gasped for air as his body hummed with a sting of heat. Johann lied down with him, his face a pale white, but the rest of him was a deep red. Bucky couldn't even begin to understand who or even what this man really was, but he liked it…

**Ok so I practically raped Bucky, but he loved it. So next chapter is Chester and Abby's! XD Howard will be there too. Bucky hasn't had some justice in a while! 3 **


	8. Howard, Steve and the Flying Cadillac

**Phillips and Erskine learn a little more about each other while Howard teaches Steve what a bad influence he is! ;)**

All Abby can think about is the hand on her back, and how warm it feels when she's led into the bar. Philips is kind, but his presence sends a warning to others. His officer rank is shiny and gold on his black brimmed hat upon his head, daring anyone to challenge. People aren't stupid enough to go through with hitting a high ranking officer. Abby sat down on a stool next to him. Her legs were crossed and she fidgeted with her now dark ebony curl in her fingers. Chester tried not to stare and suddenly he felt like a fool for doing this. Erskine was a man…woman, of science and he wasn't; they had very little in common. Not to mention that Erskine had a damned family. Though he doubted that the scientist's wife would want him like this…

Phillips' eyes stared at her bronze legs, thankfully she hadn't noticed as she ordered a beer.

"You know you have to drink something pink, red, or brightly colored now right?"

Erskine's cute brow furrowed.

"Are you pouting?" Phillips chuckled, "You have to get a girly drink… just for me." He smiled.

She huffed and changed her order to something on the margarita list, with extra fruit or whatever was in it. Phillips laughed when the bright green drink was placed in front of her.

She gingerly raised the glass as sipped. Phillips watched in earnest and excitement.

"Holy…" She couldn't finish her sentence. The drink was positively sweet and very much lethal!

The Colonel enjoyed watching those dark cheeks burn a bright red.

"Mighty powerful huh?" He joked.

She handed him the glass.

"We'll see what all the fuss is about." He tossed it back and smacked his lips…

His eyes bulged and his face went red as it took effect.

They both laughed. He ordered two beers while they laughed harder…

He was having fun…_They _were having fun.

"Care to dance?" He asked. She looked surprised, but humbly accepted. The liquor helped, obviously.

She tiptoed with him across the wooden floor; his boots thudding as they went. She grabbed another glass, purple this time, and downed it.

"Maybe I should watch out for you." He joked.

"I deserve a drink…" She scoffed. He grinned like the Cheshire cat and took her by the hand.

"Wait!" She shouted. He looked up, puzzled.

"I have never danced before." She blushed. Phillips couldn't take much more of the drinking party girl or this shy mysterious one…He couldn't decide.

"I'll lead." He ordered.

"Is that your officer voice I hear?" She laughed uncertainly.

"Indeed Ma'm." He huskily whispered in her ear. He took her hand and placed his other on her hip.

He wondered what she looked like without the coat. He shook his head nervously as tried to banish the thought.

It got harder to stray his mind from these thoughts when she brushed against his legs as he twirled her.

_Fucking tease_… The Colonel laughed as she swayed to the music; _obviously having the time of her life_, he thought. It's probably her first time having or doing anything remotely fun…

He snorted a laughed as she reached for another frighteningly nuclear green drink. After twon more, she ended up dancing far closer to him than she realized.

The Colonel was blushing…_like a damned adolescent. _

He pressed against her, following her moves. Her scent filled his mind as she leaned in closer, for a slow dance. His senses were rigid and crackled with awareness. He fucking new she was playing with him. Phillips decided he could play this too. He wanted to watch her swoon.

Both his hands went to her hips and his brow raised.

"Nice figure…" He guessed, teasing his fingers over her clothed hips.

She blushed, just as he anticipated…

They walked from the dance scene and lingered towards the exit.

"Hang on…" He smiled at her as he left towards the bar. Phillips paid the bill and met Abby in the corner. They exited the bar and breathed the refreshing cool night air.

"Guess the ending result isn't what you expected, but is it better?" He asked. Her honey brown eyes looked up at him, reflecting off the warm streetlights.

"I mean… How does it feel to start over again with a second chance?" He asked.

"It feels good… better actually." She smiled shyly. Phillips was suddenly aware of how close they were.

"It's very cold out, yes?" She said.

_It wasn't a question…_

Phillips watched as her eyes closed; he should've known this was going to happen, but he didn't give a damn.

He leaned in and kissed her…

**Howard POV**

Howard snorted as he leaned in closer to his squeeze. He was suddenly aware of how his arm was sore as shit and he untangled it from the car seat.

"Fuck… oww." He snorted. His voice caused Steve to rise as well. The kid was so damned small that he fir like a little glove into the seat, Howard wasn't jealous at all…

He smiled as he watched those impossibly blue eyes open, then widen as he looked at Stark's dark eyes in the bright light of the full moon. Steve gasped as he looked up and saw the big dipper, canis minor and the big dipper, along with countless other stars. He looked over at Howard and saw the entire universe reflect through those almost black eyes.

"I love you." Steve whispered. Howard grinned and reached for his hand. He needed more of this man… again… forever.

Howard leaned over Steve and planted a firm kiss on his mouth. Steve's teeth pulled on his lip and Stark found himself to be hard already.

Steve was mewling again as Howard covered him with kisses, starting with those pale cheeks, all the way to those elegant pointed shoulders. Howard's tongue trailed over them; his teeth grazed a shoulder blade, causing Steve to shudder.

_Damn…He could do him all night…_

Howard grinned madly as he watched Steve's excitement literally grow; right between his legs. He licked the tip of Steve's cock playfully, drawing a gasp from the other man.

"I was thinking…" he licked some more, "that we could do some fondueing… again"

Steve shuddered as his delicate hands clasped Howard's dark hair that stuck out at every angle.

It didn't take long for Howard's talented tongue to bring Steve over. His lips drew over the tip of Steve, then back down.

"Aaahhh!" Steve gasped as Howard's mouth filled with warmth. Howard grinned as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Steve panted, but managed a laugh.

_Neither of them expected something bad to happen…_

Howard was busy running his hands through Steve's blonde hair, fixing it up.

Sirens wailed around the bend of dirt road, cops were on their way.

"HOLY SHIT!" Howard shouted as he shot up from his seat, completely naked. He cranked the engine on and prayed for the gas to get them the fuck out of there.

"Come on you son of a bitch!" Howard hissed at the car. The officer was getting out and walking towards them.

"Fuck meeeeee!" Howard slammed his bare foot on the gas pedal and pulled up the lever that read

_Do not pull in case of emergency…_

He yanked it upward and the Cadillac surged forward. The car not only went off the cliff, but over it. Clouds whizzed past them.

Steve _screamed…_

Howard roared with laughter as the car floated and rolled over the lining of the clouds. He grabbed Steve by the neck and kissed him roughly.

"Ha ha Did ya see HIS face!" Howard snorted with arrogance.

The car vibrated and slowly started to give out.

"Hooowwwaaarrrrdddd!" Steve screamed and covered his eyes.

Howard slammed on the breaks and fought to lower the car to the ground. He managed to land it down near some hick town bar on the outskirts of town.

"Holy fuck that was awesome!" Howard laughed boisterously. Steve was shaken, but alright.

He apparently didn't get carsick, but he was shaking from the adrenaline, but also probably from the cold as well. Howard grabbed his brown wool-lined coat and placed in over his shoulders until he could find all their clothes. He ended up putting his dress shirt on Steve again.

God he loved the way Steve's hands barely peeked through the cuffs of the shirt.

"Blue is a good look on you." He cooed and kissed him on the cheek. Howard found an older shirt, which was some off white yellow in the backseat.

Once they were both dressed and out of danger, which was mainly caused by Howard, they made their way through part of the parking lot. Howard looked near the entrance and saw a familiar face…

_What Colonel Phillips doing here?_ Howard was pulling his suspenders over his shirt when he saw the woman. It was Erskine…

"Hmm…" He murmured.

Then Colonel Phillps leaned in and kissed her. Howard's eyes grew three times their size.

"Steve! C'mon quick!" He grabbed blindly for him and yanked him towards the spot where he was standing. Steve stumbled in front of him and shrugged.

"It's Phillips and a lady, what's the big fuss?" He questioned. Howard's hands went and held Steve's chin in place.

"Look at THAT woman!" He hissed.

Steve's blue eyes squinted and then widened.

"Oh my God Erskine!" Howard covered his mouth and they both jumped up and down.

"I knew that fucker was gay!" Howard laughed.

"No… technically he is a she right now…" Steve brought the question to light.

Howard refused to believe him and pulled him back to the now severely dented Cadillac.

"Oh man how am I going to face him?" His dark brows rose exaggeratedly over his forehead.

"My turn." Steve smiled shyly and dropped to his knees. Howard's eyes glazed over as those full lips encased half of growing erection.

"Steve…" Howard's gaze was hazy, but he kept a lookout around the parking lot. He bit his lip as Steve's tongue ran up the side of…

"Dammit Steve, feels great." His hands wove through Steve's baby soft hair. Howard's hips jutted slightly as he fought for control.

"No, wait…stop. We have to do this the right way." He pulled Steve back up and buttoned his now strained pants. He grabbed Steve by the hand and pulled him across to the bar, laughing the whole way.

The other couple was still kissing. Howard grinned madly as he held the door open for Steve. The blond gently sat down on one of the stools and waited while Howard casually ordered some drinks. Howard peeked back at Steve to make sure he was okay. He saw some familiar faces from the other day at the diner. Howard twitched and instinctively flexed his arm. He kept a calm façade around the assholes, three of them in fact. Steve was outnumbered, but Howard knew the kid would fight until he died.

Howard _knew…_

He turned towards the first one and smiled at Steve as he placed three fingers of whiskey in front of him. Howard stepped in between them and Steve and tossed back the whiskey like it was nothing.

"So boys... which one of you wants to go first?" Howard could talk the talk and walk the walk…obviously.

He leaned towards the biggest one and kicked him in the shin. Steve gasped and stood next to his lover. Howard laughed and held up his fists, Steve mirrored the image, but seemed far less threatening. Howard slammed his fist into the bigger man's jaw and turned with a roundhouse kick to the kid behind Steve. Howard handed Steve a plate and he cracked it over the last guys head. Howard snatched up the drink and gathered Steve in his arms.

They were both laughing as he floored it out of there.

"How much do you weight, less than a hundred pounds?" Howard said excitedly as he rushed to their car.

"Actually yes… I do." Steve smiled and buried his face in Howard's chest. He grinned and sat Steve in the passenger seat and placed the drink in his hand.

"Go on, drink it!" Howard smiled and placed a hand on the hood of the car. Steve eyed it warily and drank it.

"Hell yeah!" Howard shouted and he started the engine and brought Steve to his house.

"Have you ever gone skinny dipping?" Howard asked.

**So this is another chapter… I've suddenly become OBSESSED with this story all over again. I love you all and thanks for the quick reviews! I may write another chappy tomorrow! Goodnight guys!**


	9. Pink Looks Good on You

**I had to take a break and mow the lawn and work on drawing a tattoo for a friend… Thank you so much for the reviews, the more I have the happier and faster the next chapter comes! This chapter was pretty much pure smut… Lol, but the real plot is finally picking up and I hope you guys enjoy! **

"Those little shits…" Colonel Phillips muttered under his breath as he helped Erskine back into his army vehicle.

For once, he decided that he didn't really give two shits what happened to the three guys getting hauled out of the bar at the moment; Howard and Steve must've done it, but the dynamic duo must have had a reason.

**Steve POV **

Steve tugged feverishly at the elongated cuffs of the shirt, they never seemed to fit, but at least it smelled like Howard.

"Can I look in your closet?" Steve asked.

"Sure." Howard was flipping through his work packet, while wearing a pair of reading glasses.

"Hey I gotta finish a quick report and then we can…" He trailed off as he read Phillips' statement.

Steve shouted a yes and continued peeking through the closet until he found…_something…_

His hands covered his mouth in an audible gasp. He found a damn lingerie suit. It was ruffled around the panties and corset; they were palest shade of pink.

It was tiny, but then again, so was Steve. So an idea sparked. He didn't feel quite like himself, maybe it was the exotic high of being in love or something, but Steve carefully stepped out of his pants. He toed off his shoes and slipped out of the large shirt with ease.

The outfit was obviously meant for a thin beautiful woman, Steve didn't care. If it fit him and it belonged to Howard, then it was meant for him.

He suppressed a giggle as he stepped into the lacey panties and pulled then all the way up. Hs face was burning red, probably darker than the actual outfit anyways.

Steve pulled the corset over his thin hips and over his narrow stomach. He was surprised with how well it fit. He gushed as he looked into the mirror in the closet and afterwards; he struggled with the ties, but finally managed to get them right. He looked around and even found shoes; they were high heeled and Steve was uncertain…

He was more uncertain about coming up to Howard without a complete outfit. Steve finally found a white pair that had thin pink shoelaces. He sat down and tied them.

He wanted to scream at the mirror in delight. He looked the same, but he felt so high on joy right now.

_He did a fucking pirouette…_

He carefully folded his old clothes on the floor where the shoes were. He peeked out of the closet to see what Howard was doing.

"What are you up to in there?" Howard yammered from the other room.

"Come and find out." Steve batted his lashes for effect, even though Howard couldn't see.

Steve peeked over at Howard while he set down the packet and walked towards him. Howard could only see his face, but he noticed that the cuffs of the shirt, hell the entire shirt wasn't on him anymore. He got suspicious.

"What are you doing?" He scoffed and walked towards him while taking off the glasses.

Steve wasn't exactly sure what he intended to do after Howard saw him, but he figured he should just let everything fall into place. He may have been brave enough to wear the outfit, but not enough to showcase it.

Howard pulled back the curtain and his dark eyes widened.

"Steve…" He stopped short. This was the first time Howard had been surprised by a lover, but not just any… This was Steven Rogers.

Howard's hands instantly went for those encased pink hips. Steve was blushing madly and his toes went inward in an adorable fashion; Howard didn't miss that either. He lifted Steve against the doorframe. Steve's gasp as their hips touched set Howard off.

"Oh my God…You wear that so much better than a woman… Any woman for that matter." Howard said in between kisses. His tongue darted out and ran up the underside of Steve's throat, eliciting a moan from the young man.

"So delicious." Howard growled as Steve's hands were tied together with Howard's tie he wore that day.

"You sure you can handle me tonight?" Howard said.

_It wasn't a question…_

Steve simply nodded as his cheeks burned and his excitement grew. He chewed his lip as Howard carried him over to the bed.

Steve gasped when Howard took another tie in between his teeth and started using one on each limb, tying him to the rather large bedpost.

"Only the best for Howard Stark." He grinned as he ran another silky tie through his hands.

He obviously wasn't talking about the ties.

Steve flinched as Howard ran the silver tie down his exposed stomach.

"Oh what's Howard gonna do with this?" He smirked and smacked it over Steve's thigh. He didn't leave a mark, but it was enough to make Steve gasp and squirm. Howard's erection grew against his pants. He may have been enjoying this too much. He shucked them off and tossed them to the floor.

Steve's blue eyes widened when Howard brought the tie closer to his face.

"Howard!" Steve gasped when the dark haired man lopped the tie around Steve's eyes.

"Ahh.." He gasped.

Howard made such an evil grin that Steve simply couldn't see. He couldn't help it, but it was in his goddam nature to feel evil when he was mounted on top of a blinded squirming Steve who didn't know what he had planned to do to him next.

His hands ran slowly up Steve's thighs, causing him to shudder.

"You know when you take away on sense the others get stronger." Howard whispered in his ear. His hand found its way beneath Steve's panties. Howard's head went down and he licked Steve through the sheer fabric. The burning friction and warmth caused Steve to whimper. Howard loved that Steve couldn't tell exactly what he was doing.

"Fuck." Howard breathed heavily, drinking in Steve's scent. His tongue laved over the panty line, torturing Steve with want. Howard's hands pulled on the edges of the sheer pink fabric, forcing the fabric away from Steve's hips.

Howard let them go, causing them to snap.

"Ahh!" Steve bit on his lip again.

Howard's evil grin returned. He swore he could be wearing devil horns right now. Steve looked, and practically was an angel. Howard's hands ran over Steve's thighs and he slowly pulled them apart. Steve gasped when he felt Howard's cock brush against his own.

Howard's eyes widened when he saw how wet Steve's panties were getting already.

"You seem to be enjoying this more than I thought…" Howard said in a husky baritone. His hand circled around Steve's shaft through the pink fabric.

"Oh God…" Steve's hips bucked. He was desperate for more friction, anything.

Howard leaned upward and pulled on his own erection, placing it near Steve's oh so full lips. Howard leaned over Steve's chest, careful not to bear his weight, so he put most of it on his knees; which were beside Steve's cheeks.

Howard watched as Steve's brows rose from beneath the tie and his tongue lapped slightly. Howard made sure to squeeze himself hard enough to where his pre come left drops on Steve's tongue. In an instant, Steve obviously knew what he was tasting and started licking, panting as he did it.

Howard almost jumped off Steve's face. That caught him off guard and he even yelped. Steve's grin was unmistakable; even if Howard couldn't see it he could feel it against him. Howard's hips shifted and he gripped the sheets in fists as his hips circled back and forth.

Howard cursed aloud as he came on Steve's face. He hadn't meant to, but he couldn't get off in time.

Steve shuddered beneath him as Howard crawled off his face, blushing as he did.

Howard could feel his cheeks burn, and he wasn't drunk. It wasn't often that Howard's performance was quick winded; he was a lion in the sack, but Steve outgunned him this time.

"S…Steve." Howard panted, completely surprised. Steve smiled shyly and then gave him a mischievous grin.

"You little…" Howard glomped Steve and grabbed for his panties. A gasp came from him as Howard's teeth grazed his hip bone. Howard was simply removing them with his teeth nonetheless.

Steve bucked so hard, the fabric between Howard's teeth ripped. His facial hair left Steve's skin a raw pink.

"H… How..ard!" Steve gasped as his hips bucked and then Howard's mouth went over his erection, taking in skin and pink sheer silk with it.

Steve pulled on his restraints and whimpered, making his wrists ache. Howard was bringing him _there_.

Howard grabbed the panties and tore them with his canines…

"Mmm…" He watched Steve quiver as he licked him.

Howard had another raging hard on, just in time.

"Steve…" Howard rasped and he started rutting against Steve's thigh.

"I… I can't…" Howard got louder as he pushed Steve's legs farther apart and pressed his tip to Steve's pink entrance.

"Howard…" Steve panted. Neither one would last and they both knew it.

Howard pressed harder, pushing Steve open.

"Howard oh!" Steve squealed, reaching a rather high pitch as he did. Howard didn't want to hurt him, but he couldn't stop.

Howard's growl erupted in Steve's ears as he started pushing in and out, slow at first.

He went faster, filling Steve all the way to the hilt.

"Dammit Steve." Howard moaned as he went faster. Steve's bright blue eyes were half lidded as Howard jerked him off.

"Stop!" Steve tried to keep Howard from touching him there.

"Just… keep m… moving." Steve panted. To Howard's surprise, Steve's cock stayed the same length. Usually guys had to be touching it to get off with what Howard was doing to him.

_Oh shit he forgot the lube…_

"More!" Steve huffed. Howard snatched the tie from Steve's eyes; he wanted to see his face when he came.

"Steve!" Howard ground his hips hard into Steve. The man beneath him let out a cry.

"Steve… I'm not hurting you am I?" Howard rasped as he kept going, but he slowed down.

Steve couldn't answer, his face was scrunched up in ecstasy and Howard could only watch as Steve's body tightened around him. His wrists pulled against the ties and Howard went harder, trying to keep up with him.

"Fuck!" Howard gasped as Steve's come dotted over his chest. He pulled almost completely out of Steve, then pushed back in… hard.

"Ahh!" Steve shouted as more white seemed from him. Howard growled as he reached his own climax.

"Steve…fuck!" Howard panted and bit down on Steve's shoulder, not enough to bruise, but leave a swollen pink spot.

Steve came again.

Howard kept going, he could feel himself getting soft, but he didn't want to stop.

His wrists clenched Steve's as he rode out the rest of his orgasm.

Steve's wide eyes opened and he suddenly went limp against his restraints. Howard was still buried inside him, relishing the pulse that clenched him. He could feel the pound of Steve's heartbeat around his shaft.

Howard shuddered as he released Steve's wrists from his grasp and the ties.

"I didn't mean to hurt you if I did…" Howard whispered against his ear.

"N…no." Steve said calmly against his chest. Howard could feel Steve slump against his chest and he started to fall asleep.

Howard watched Steve drift off to sleep.

**Bucky POV**

"Iz time little American." Johann told him as he slept. Bucky was beneath the covers sound asleep. Johann's hand made contact with Bucky's cheek rather hard.

He was jolted awake.

He glanced up, eyes glassy and rather sore in places he never thought possible. He felt the collar dig into his neck and he reached to unbuckle it.

His hands were free… He could run!

Bucky shuddered at the thought as he pried the collar from his neck, leaving a pink welt where it once was.

"Time for what?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Ze war…" Johann was strapping on his long leather boots that ended up getting Bucky in trouble earlier. He stared up at the German as he started dressing himself. Johann came up behind him and eyed his work.

Bruises ran up and down Bucky's back and arms. There were some magnificent red abrasions on his thighs and backside. Johann ran a gloved hand over the biggest one.

Bucky shuddered beneath his touch. Johann leaned in closer, pushing his weight against Bucky's back. The American went stiff as Johann's dark hands wrapped around his torso.

"You know you are mine yez?" Johann pressed his face to Bucky's neck and Bucky let him. He didn't care right now about anything, but what was happening right now.

"Yes." Bucky answered. Johann then lifted him and helped him dress.

"Can't have ze people looking at ziz now do we?" He smiled as he covered up the bite mark on Bucky's shoulder with the green uniform. Johann helped him into his boots and coat and taught him how to walk right afterwards. Bucky had a bit of trouble, but he didn't understand why was the man being so nice after he practically raped him…

_And you fucking liked it just as much… Sick fuck._ Bucky wasn't thinking too highly of himself at the moment. His hands shook slightly as he buttoned his coat. Johann led him past various rooms, some with strange technology and others with scientists from what it looked like.

"I have medicine for you." Johann smirked, which usually meant nothing good.

"For what?" Bucky asked suspiciously.

"Make you stronger." Johann somehow found his hat along the way, finishing the officer ensemble. Bucky was a little scared, he didn't know what was going to happen next.


	10. SSR Project: Rebirth

**This chapter felt like centuries to complete and I apologize in advance for any errors. I do not think I need a beta reader because they take forever to send me my stories back so yeah… Enjoy! **

**Bucky POV**

He stammered as Johann forced him to the tanks… _war tanks_. His eyes widened as Johann brought him closer.

"What?" Bucky gasped as he was pulled into a room with a large metal table.

"You are my favorite…" Johann smiled as he pushed him onto the table. Bucky bit his cheek as Johann leaned into him. He tried not to get too excited. The German's hands grabbed Bucky's and forced him down, trapping his wrists and arms in black leather straps.

Bucky's wrists burned from the chafing last night. His eyes widened when he saw the needle go into his arm. He didn't even have time to scream.

**Steve POV**

Steve smiled as his eyes adjusted to the bright morning sunlight. He shifted and felt a sudden uncomfortable fullness far below the blanket. His eyes widened and his cheeks were aflame with embarrassment… Howard hadn't pulled out last night. Steve's hands went to his face and he wanted to laugh and yell at the same time. He wiggled a little to ease himself off Howard's body. With an uncomfortable side turn, Steve was free, but he was in desperate need of a shower. He then realized it was too late for the sheets and they would probably have to be cleaned. He pulled himself up and over the side of the bed. He sat up, not feeling too much discomfort. He then stood on his feet and started towards the bathroom. His first footstep forward sent him tumbling down. He gasped as he landed on all fours and winced.

"Oh no… can't walk." He pouted. Howard turned, sleepy-eyed.

"Early morning present for me?" He smiled sheepishly and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. It must be around eleven judging by the ray of light filtering through the room. Howard was also sore, pretty much the lower half of his body was sore. He wasn't used to 'round the clock sex, but Steve was just…perfect.

Howard slumped forward and placed a kiss on Steve's cheek and flopped back down.

"Sorry…" He mused, trying to see what time it was. Steve chuckled because Howard's hair was sticking out at every angle and it was hilarious. Howard's feet were still on the bed and he knocked the phone over with a pillow and dialed room service.

"Can I get biscuits, gravy, eggs, bacon and orange juice?" He smiled at Steve.

"Two orders please…" Howard smiled and dropped the cord phone back on the receiver with a clatter. Howard got up and gathered Steve in his arms and carried him to the bathtub.

"Oh!" Steve was surprised and also a little nervous…still. The shoes he had last night were littered over the floor, along with the panties. The corset was almost half off, hanging from his hip. Howard smiled as the bath water filling quickly and he placed Steve in the heap of clean bubbles.

Howard decided to let him soak for a while before breakfast came. He got into a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt. He had to look VERY professional today since he had to finish the second half of the SSR project soon. He was having so much fun with Steve, he'd almost forgotten. He snatched up the file and realized it was damned day away. Howard froze. He had been so lost in time with Steve that he had forgotten about everything. His heart thudded in his chest; he was afraid of what that serum would do.

_Would it change my Steve?_ He thought. He shucked the file back on his desk and took a bottle of vodka from his cabinet and drank a swig, then quickly put it back when he realized he shouldn't be getting drunk right now.

"Fuck…come on." He told himself in the mirror. He had to mentally prepare himself for this.

For Steve… He had to save face. He checked himself and combed back his hair. He smirked at his charismatic reflection and headed towards the bathtub.

"Steven?" He asked peeking through the door.

Steve was blowing bubbles around the room and Howard caught him.

"Hey the project is tomorrow." He told him, not wanting to ruin the moment, but it had to be done and there was no easy way to break the ice.

"I know…" Steve blew another bubble. Howard felt something sink inside him in the pit of his stomach.

"It'll be okay, I can handle you… I can handle anything." Steve smiled brightly at him. Howard could feel the daggers in his stomach ease up as he saw that rather contagious smile. He smiled, Steve was contagious.

"Let me help." Howard smiled as he rolled up his button sleeves and knelt over him in the bathtub. Steve shuddered as Howard's hand grabbed a sponge and he ran it over Steve's shoulders.

"Nice and clean now." Howard smiled, running over Steve's chest and then down his stomach. This caused Steve to flinch just so…

Howard fought the urge to be a shark and attack him in the water. He had business to finish before tomorrow. Howard put one palm over Steve's back and pressed him slightly forward and he washed his back. Enticing circles were Howard's ministrations.

"Feel good?" He muttered in Steve's ear. Steve could feel Howard's long eyelashes dust against him cheek.

"Yes…" Steve cooed as Howard washed his arms. Howard started washing his thighs and in between. He didn't want to overdo Steve's stamina. He didn't forget that his precious love had asthma… and a lot of other ailments.

"Mine…" Howard smiled against his shoulder as he reached in between Steve's legs, pulling out the metal ring to the drain. Howard noticed when Steve shivered; he was waiting with a warm towel.

Steve gasped as Howard wrapped him in it.

"It really is warm, what did you do?" Steve asked.

"I have the best service just for you." Howard smiled proudly. Steve gushed adorably as always and Howard found suitable clothes for him.

"Let's get going. I still have some more tests to run on you." Howard smooched his cheek as he went past.

**Erskine POV**

She woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Her hair was a wreck and she felt arms around her.

"Oh shit…" She muttered under her breath. She realized the hand over her hip was the Colonel's.

_Oh no! _She panicked and scrambled up.

"Mmf what's goin' on?" Chester's voice was muffled into the pillow on the hospital bed they had obviously rented last night.

"Colonel!" She hollered, shaking him awake.

"Tell me it didn't happen!" Her voice got louder.

"Wake up!" She slapped him across the face. He finally jarred awake and then his silver grey eyes grew wide and he started laughing.

"Why?" Erskine threw a shoe at him.

"and you're laughing?" She snapped. Chester blocked the shoe.

"No darlin' we didn't…" He chuckled.

"How do you know?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I would never do that to you… I'm not a dog…ma'm." He smiled.

She huffed and berated him with the other shoe anyway. He laughed and pulled her down to meet his face. He kissed her, just like he did last night.

"You don't think this is weird or anything?" She asked, uncertainty in her tone.

"No." He smiled and kissed her again.

Just then the door knocked and Phillips had a sudden new respect for Howard and every time he interrupted him.

_Little shit_… Colonel Phillips thought.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you ready for the setup?" Maria's voice rang out.

Phillips had exceptional hearing and he swore he could hear Peggy's giggle from the other side of the door.

_Oh they are no better than Howard and his sidekick_… The Colonel grumbled as he pulled himself up out of bed.

"My office, Stark, Hill, and Rogers… ten minutes." He ordered.

He took Erskine by the hand and led her towards her office, being discreet as he did.

**Maria POV**

"Now that I'm rich…" She flipped through the twenties she got from Howard over the files.

"Let's go out shall we?" Her brow rose in a mischievous manner; Peggy didn't think they were actually going to really eat anything but each other. She blushed.

"Colonel wants us back in ten, what could we possibly do then?" Her dark eyes widened as Maria pulled her into the broom closet. Peggy was at her mercy. Her hips canted as Maria's hand went up her skirt and pulled down her panties.

"Maria!" Peggy's hands clasped over her mouth as Maria dipped her head low.

"I can't!" She whimpered as Maria's tongue assaulted her body.

"Shhh…" She smiled devilishly and lapped at Peggy's clit.

If Maria didn't know any better, she and Howard were exactly alike.

**Steve POV **

He put on his old white green and issued army green pants. He had to get ready for the SSR project. He didn't want to say anything in front of Howard, but he was nervous.

"You ready?" Howard smiled down at him as he fastened an emerald tie around Steve's collar.

Steve smiled wide, eliciting one from Howard as well.

"Let's go." Howard led him outside towards another Cadillac, a pastel aquamarine blue this time. He smiled brightly and put on his sunglasses. He pulled back the stick shift and pulled out of the driveway.

"To a better you…" He smiled and Steve mirrored the same image.

Maria stepped out of the closet, wiping her hand on her sleeve in a not so discreet way, but she didn't give a damn.

The Colonel checked his watch and tapped his foot as he waited for the room to fill up.

"Alright children…" He narrowed his eyes at Howard as he and Steve stumbled into the room, barely making it.

Erskine adjusted her glasses and stepped forward and began giving everyone their roles.

"Ms. Hill and Colonel Phillips will be behind that glass screen, along with the other government staff and executives." Erskine pointed to the electric panels.

"That is where you will be Howard… and I'll be here." She pointed to the center of the room.

"Steve will be in this capsule… any questions?" She asked.

"So what is this thing?" Steve tapped the edge of the metal capsule with a finger.

"It releases Vita-rays and it contains them so the object inside will absorb all of the energy in a containment capsule." Howard smiled.

"I built it…" Howard smiled over at Steve. He blushed and then they sat down for debriefing from the Colonel. Howard's palm stuck to his chin as he started to drift off. Steve nudged him awake.

"You are listening right?" Steve's eyes were wide.

"I know what the fuck it does… Jesus I built the damned thing." Howard whispered back.

"Stark you look bored, what's wrong?" Colonel Phillips said in a high pitch mocking tone.

"It's fine, I know how everything is gonna go." Howard smirked arrogantly.

Phillips instructions seemed to last a lifetime and before Howard and the others got a chance to rest, it was fucking night time…

Howard cursed.

"Dammit that took forever." He muttered to Steve as he started pulling out a black bag. Steve watched him with curiosity. Howard pulled out a set of metal tubes and started scanning parts of the capsule.

"What's that for?" Steve asked.

"Laser, they are meant to scan the internal structure of the capsule to make certain that there are no loose connections or electric mishaps." Howard smiled as he put on his magnifying glasses.

"Everything seems to be working properly; we just need a large output of electricity to transfer the energy through these." He tapped the large tubes that erupted from the sides of the machine.

"That's why we're in New York… for the power grid supply." Howard smiled as he put his tools back into the bag and stuffed it into a large metal drawer.

Steve had his jaw drop and he put his hands in his pockets while waiting for Howard to finish.

"Your muscles will be enhanced and you will be given the super solider serum, which is my life's creation." Erskine said in a pleased voice.

"Let's go…" Howard walked Steve out of the antique shop and they actual stopped to look at some of the baubles in the faced shop.

"Hey this is cool!" Steve picked up some kind of ocular lens.

"That's from a ship." Howard laughed as Steve showed it to him.

"They would use it to see far away objects or enemies."

"It's pretty." Steve said, leaning the shiny brass into the lamp light.

"Did you know that in medieval times people would throw mosaic church windows in the ocean?" Howard said as a matter of fact.

"I've never been to the beach." Steve said shyly.

Howard grinned,

"I'll take you there when this war is all over." Howard smiled

Steve's eyes widened and his smile grew.

"Oh that would be perfect!" Steve gushed.

"God you're so cute." Howard pinched his cheek and placed the ocular lens on the table.

"That'll be two hundred sir." The old woman said.

"Oh no I don't need that." Steve stammered. It cost almost the price of a car.

Howard stared at Steve, narrowing his eyes, daring him to challenge this fight.

Howard laid down two hundreds with a grin. Steve reddened as Howard placed it in his hands.

"You try to give it back and our relationship is over…" Howard managed with a straight face.

Steve fumbled with it behind him.

"This is so neat!" Steve held it up, adoring it.

Howard smiled; he knew what his man liked.

"Oh my god there's sea glass in it!" Steve carefully pulled open the brass base.

"Oh there's purple in there… That's rare and probably costs more than the ocular." Howard said bemused.

"And red!" He carefully emptied the canister in his thin hand. Howard placed his own hand beneath Steve's.

"Let's see… there's black, red, purple, and this really really light pink. That's my favorite." He pointed to the pink one.

"It reminds me of you in that little outfit." He leaned closer to Steve.

Steve smiled as Howard drove them back to his house.

"I've got the perfect box to keep those pieces in for you." Howard smiled.

Once they were back in Howard's place he started digging through his closet. Steve watched in earnest.

"Here we go." Howard revealed a black wooden box that had an photo enamel on the cover of a seascape.

"It's perfect for what you want to put in it, consider it yours." Howard kissed his cheek.

"And now…" Howard started unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

"Ah but we can't!" Steve stammered and watched Howard's brows furrow.

"Erskine said I can't do anything strenuous so I will have strength for tomorrow's procedure."

Howard's smiled drooped and his face turned into a scowl.

"That cockblocker I bet she's getting it on with damned Phillips!" Howard snapped.

Steve wanted to laugh. Howard was acting like a child that didn't get the candy from the store.

He covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"There's other things we can do right?"

Steve smiled…

**Bucky POV**

Bucky stiffened as he stirred awake. Johann had untied him. He was alive; he was worried for a moment that Johann had poisoned him but he was a good fuck so he doubted Johann would've done it.

His eyes opened and he sat up.

There was a soldier clothed all in black with a Nazi cross with bent arms over his shoulder. Bucky stiffened.

_Who the hell is this guy?_ He thought.

The man was considerably younger than Johann, but his face was sharp and angular around his chin.

But what Bucky noticed most was the huge scar that went across one cheek and carved over his eyelid and finally over his forehead; it was at least ten inches over his face.

"Who are you?" Bucky rasped, trying to find his voice.

"Kleiser… Heinz Kleiser." He said; his voice deep and rather intimidating. Bucky saw that he was in full uniform with a hydra symbol over his black officer's cap.

Bucky flinched inwardly as Johann came back into the room.

"I zee you've met my friend…" Johann smirked.

"He iz the one." Johann smiled and helped Bucky to his feet.

Heinz stepped closer, invading Bucky's personal space. He leaned in and breathed heavily, absorbing Bucky's scent.

"Uhhh…" Bucky withdrew slightly. He could see that his eye color was a piercing green, almost inhuman.

"He iz ready." Kleiser said. Johann smirked and they started removing his jacket. His clothes were handed to Kleiser and he put them in the furnace a few feet away.

"You are not an American anymore…" Johann placed a hand over Bucky's shoulder and gave him a black uniform.

"If you run back, I catch you." Johann held his chin in his gloved hand.

Bucky nodded.

Just then he heard some kind of electric crackle that drew all three men's attention to the other side of the room. Johann picked up his receiver.

"Ja?" He asked. "Es gab ein Problem mit der Suche nach dem Arzt Erskine. Er ist nicht mehr hier." The man on the other side said angrily.

Bucky knew German… Somebody was going after Dr. Erskine, but they couldn't find him…

_Because he was a she…_

Bucky listened carefully.

"Nehmen Sie stattdessen Stark." Johann smiled.

Bucky flinched. They were going to take out Stark? He realized that there was very little left for him to do.

"Take care Kruger." He switched off the device.

"Fear not little Bucky." Johann smiled.

**Steve POV**

Howard had passed out in Steve's nimble arms. He woke before Howard, naturally.

He looked down and saw a small whiskey bottle in Howard's hands and knew how the man got to sleep last night. Steve wanted to smack him, but he could forgive him nonetheless.

"Hey come on I can't be late." Steve shook Howard, but to no avail. Steve could only think of one option…

He went beneath the blanket and put his hand down Howard's trousers.

Howard was instantaneously awake now with his cock at attention.

"Ahh Steve…good morning!" Howard half moaned. His eyes were red, but he looked put together.

Howard glanced down at his watch.

"Shit!" He pulled back the blankets and knocked Steve back on the bed.

"We have ten minutes." His eyes went mischievous and Steve's light brows furrowed as he kissed him hard.

Steve's eyes widened as Howard planted kisses down his stomach. He thought Howard would stop at his member, but he trailed lower.

"Oh!" Steve gasped. Howard smiled against him. He pressed a finger inside. Steve's legs wrapped around Howard's midsection. Steve's hips bucked as Howard added another digit.

"Howard…" Steve moaned. Howard glanced at his watch and chuckled.

"Six…" His face pressed down over Steve's shaft.

"Ahh!" Steve gasped. Howard's ministrations were relentless as his fingers scissored him while his mouth went all the way down.

Steve's heels dug into Howard's back as his knees clenched. Howard smiled as his mouth filled with Steve's white heat.

"Mmmff." Howard sucked greedily. Steve flopped back up and shoved Howard onto the bed.

Howard grinned devilishly and Steve sat down on his erection.

Howard gasped and Steve went going in circles and began bouncing up and down on him.

"Ahhh… Damn boy…" Howard panted as he glanced at his watch and moaned.

Steve went faster and his hands were planted on Howard's chest.

Howard growled as his body arched into Steve's.

"Pace yourself baby…" Howard panted as Steve's face reddened with his efforts. Howard stiffened against Steve and he sat up and grabbed him, fully embracing his frail sweet body. Howard came hard; his arms ended up wrapped beneath Steve's shoulders and he grabbed him. Steve shouted.

"Fuck!" Steve uttered and his own desire sprayed Howard's chest.

Howard's eyes widened and he collapsed back on the bed sheets.

"Oh… you never cuss baby, must've been phenomenal…" Howard panted and he scrambled through the sheets and snatched up a roll of paper towels.

"Five…minutes!" He huffed and started scrubbing Steve down with a washcloth.

"Oh I love you." Howard kissed each spot that he cleaned up.

Steve blushed and got into his khaki pants. Howard smiled as dumped water on his face and threw paper towels beneath his armpits.

"Gotta freshen up!" He tossed deodorant to Steve and chewed open a granola bar. Steve applied the antiperspirant and slipped on his white shirt and his olive green button up.

Howard's red Cadillac roared through the streets and he made it with a minute to spare.

Colonel Phillips stared them down as they entered the room. Howard sat down in front of the control panel while Erskine led Steve towards the steel capsule in the center of the room. Steve removed his shirt and was strapped down to the table inside the chamber.

The doors sealed shut…

"Jesus someone get that kid a sandwich." Someone said above them, behind the protective glass screen. Howard scowled at the man and put his aviator glasses on.

The Super Soldier Serum was shot into Steve's system and his eyes watered.

Howard was uncertain what this would do to Steve; his hand hesitated on the lever.

"His vitals are good; administer the vita rays Mr. Stark, please." Erskine said.

Howard took a deep breath and pulled down the lever.

The radiation poured through Steve, through his entire body.

Steve's heart was pounding inside his chest; his asthma was catching up with him.

Steve screamed.

"Shut it down!" Erskine shouted.

Howard's eyes widened as he jerked the lever slowly down.

"No!" Steve shouted, "I can do this."

Howard continued to increase the vita rays that would safely monitor Steve's muscle growth.

"He's reached one hundred percent sir." Howard said, turning towards Steve inside the chamber.

Howard bit his tongue and the lights flickered, some even burst, showering the unprotected people with glass shards.

The raw energy tore through Steve and then the lights blacked out.

They flickered and came to back to life as people hid for cover. Howard looked up as the chamber opened…

Steve wasn't the same… He no longer was a thin frail man, but the peak of human perfection.

Howard gawked as his glasses slowly came off the bridge of his nose.

"How do you feel?" Peggy asked, smiling.

"Taller…" Steve stammered. Howard walked up with Erskine and helped Steve down from the chamber.

His chest was beautiful and Steve looked so goddam powerful, Howard felt a little dizzy; knowing that Steve was all his.

An explosion rocked the lab and people went scrambling.

An officer pointed a gun near Steve.

A gun shot rang out, bludgeoning Steve's eardrums. He had barely gotten to his senses then Howard's eyes widened and he fell to his knees.

"Howard!" Steve scrambled to the floor and gathered him up in his new arms.

So much red covered Steve's hands. Howard's blood… Tears flooded Steve's eyes and he made eye contact with the killer.

He carefully handed Howard to Colonel Phillips, who was already shouting orders for a paramedic.

Steve bolted out the door and blazed after the man.

Gunshots rang out over the street and Steve ignored all of it. The German assassin had stolen a blue vial of Erskine's formula and he was now in a car driving right into Peggy's path.

Steve knocked Peggy to the ground as the car roared past.

Everything was going by so quickly he could hardly think. His entire body was altered and brand new. He started running for the Lucky Star taxi cab. Peggy managed to kill the driver of the bad guy.

Steve jumped over cars and soared through alleyways, managing to catch glimpses of Krueger in the yellow cab. Steve leaped with an unknown timed precision.

His body knew what to do. By the time he made it close to the pier, the cab crashed, sending both men flying. Steve saved as many people as he could, but Krueger grabbed a small red headed boy.

"Stop!" Steve shouted. Kruger ran, tossing the boy into the water.

Steve got ready to dive after him, but the boy shouted to him that he could swim.

"Go gethim!" the boy smiled.

Steve ran like Hercules, but probably looked better doing it.

He couldn't believe it, but the man was getting into a submarine and going into the water.

Steve took a breath and dove in. His arms moved swiftly through the water and he smashed in the glass top to the submarine.

He tossed Kruger from the water.

"Who do you work for?" Steve shouted, expecting and answer.

"Hydra cannot be stopped. You cut off one head and two more shall take its place… Hail Hydra!" He shouted and Steve decked him in the face…harder than he imagined because a tooth flew from his mouth.

His eyes widened…

Steve jerked him up and knocked him out. He even considered drowning him in the harbor, but thought about what Phillips would say about his character and how Erskine was wrong in choosing him.

Steve hauled Kruger over his shoulder and walked back towards the antique shop.

**Bucky POV **

Bucky was in a vehicle of some kind wearing a somber expression, while Johann watched him.

_How could they keep me and kill Stark?_ He thought angrily.

"Ze captured him?" Johann's dark blue eyes widened.

Kleiser snorted as he cocked his machine gun with some kind of glowing blue ammunition that Bucky hadn't the slightest idea what it was.

**Steve POV**

Colonel Phillips argued with Steve about how one man couldn't make a difference against an army.

"At least you caught the bad guy." He nodded towards the interrogation room.

"What are you going to do with him?" Steve asked.

The Colonel shrugged as Erskine scrambled to find her papers on the serum.

"They're gone…" Her arms went up in disbelief.

"Ask that guy where all my research is." Erskine snapped.

"Alright Doctor, don't get your panties in a bunch…" Phillips joked.

Erskine smacked him on the back of the head with her clipboard.

"Where's Howard?" Steve stood tall over Phillips, seeming intimidating even when he didn't mean to.

"He's at the hospital; Maria wants to see him so she can take you." Peggy smiled at him.

Steve ran down the corridor to find Maria; he'd carry her the entire way there if he had to.

Steve found Maria and it surprised him that her velocity speed in a car could possibly outgun Howard's driving skills.

Steve almost barred down the hospital door and he ignored the scattering nurses.

"I need to see Howard Stark right away!" Steve ordered, but with a calm tone so not to scare the workers.

"E 56." A blonde nurse told him. He grabbed Maria's hand and they ran down the E wing of the building.

"Howard!" Steve shouted and he saw an H. Stark on the card in front of the door. Steve shoved the door open and saw Howard on a gurney and tubes sticking from his arms and hands.

"Can he hear us?" Steve asked.

"I don't know… Some people say that they can hear you when…" Maria didn't finish.

"Howard I love you please stay with me!" He snatched Howard's hand that didn't have anything hooked up to it.

Maria's eyes widened and she didn't need anything explained to her. Thankfully for Steve, she was understanding and in the same gay boat as he was.

"Nnghh…" Howard groaned. Tears splashed over Howard's face and they weren't his own. Steve was sobbing into his neck and kissing him.

"Aww…" Maria sighed; suddenly fanning herself.

Steve looked at the monitor that seemed to be beeping, but not at an alarming rate; he knew Howard would be safe and that his money would ensure any medication that he needed.

Steve fell to his knees and wept.

"Hey… Howie will be fine. He's a fighter and you know that by sleeping with him." Maria smiled.

Just then Howard's eyes widened and Steve jumped up and kissed him. Howard didn't recognize him right away, but then he saw those blue eyes and he knew it was Steve.

The machine started beeping frantically when Steve's tongue went into Howard's mouth.

"Hey guys cut it out, nurses are gonna be here any minute." Maria warned.

They managed to pry themselves apart just before the head nurse walked in and saw that Howard was out of breath.

"He needs his rest and Mr. Stark isn't ready for visitors just yet." She ordered as Steve and Maria left.

"That woman needs to get laid." Maria started biting a nail and admired the fact that all her nails were the same length now.

"Yeah… So are you with Peggy?" Steve asked.

"What makes you think that?" Maria batted her lashes innocently and Steve couldn't tell that she was being sarcastic.

"I saw you guys coming out of the maintenance closet looking a little roughed up." Steve was blushing.

"So?" She pursed her red lips and pushed her hand back over her jet black wavy curls.

"What are you guys gonna do know that you're big and tall?" Maria smiled.

"Uhh I don't know what you mean…" Steve said.

"You were obviously the underdog when you were little, but you gonna turn arrogant Howie over on his back?" She smiled.

Something about her smile reminded him of Howard's evil grin he got when an idea popped into his head.

"I… I don't know." Steve said, crossing his arms.

"Ooh I think he's gonna love you even more now." Maria eyed him up and down.

"Are you checking me out?" Steve was blushing rather deeply.

"What… I like men too." She cooed.

"Oh…" Steve lay back against the waiting room wall, opposite the door to the hospital rooms.

"Howard is cute too, think I could watch you guys some time?" Maria smiled mischievously again.

How she was able to say any of that with a straight face was beyond Steve's cognitive understanding, but the way he shaking his head no while his face burned a deep red.

"Maybe later." Maria kissed him on the cheek and waved him bye.

"Let me know when he's out. The man could use a drink or five." She went out the front door.

Steve ended up falling asleep on the couch in the front room.

**Bucky POV**

From what he could understand, Howard's killer has been capture by none other than Steve Rogers and Bucky was excited to hear that.

"Let's go." Johann pulled him from the black war machine and led him onto a hill.

"I have men for you to kill." Johann handed him a sniper rifle that had the strange glowing ammunition.

Kleiser stood to his right flank and Johann stood directly behind him, making certain that if he tried to escape he wouldn't go far.

"What do you want me to do?" Bucky asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Kill Colonel Phillips…"


	11. Howard and Change

**Sorry if that last chapter seemed rushed, but it was the only way! XD I should have broken up the chapters, but decided not to, must be my ADHD kicking in... I really needed this plot to go on for key elements so bear with me folks. That last chapter should have been three, but there was no time to waste…**

**This one is a little short so forgive me! ;D**

**Steve POV**

When Steve woke, his shoulder was sore and he suddenly realized how small the couch really was and it barely contained his frame. He had to go to the bathroom.

He was suddenly nervous about doing this, he wasn't exactly certain why. He even went into the private stall rather than the urinals along the wall. Once he unbuckled his belt and winced as he stared down…

It looked the same… Steve took a breath and almost laughed. He had no idea why it would worry him so much, but he thought of Howard when it hit him.

He rushed and washed and dried his hands on the towel and headed to the front desk.

"Can I see Howard Stark?" Steve asked.

"Yes he's in the room E…" She didn't finish.

"I know, and thank you so much." Steve was already walking to Howard's room.

"Hey…" His smile widened as he reached Howard's bedside.

Howard coughed and clutched his stomach. The cough sounded deep.

Steve leaned down and hugged him as gently as he possibly could.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked, concerned. Howard's eyes looked almost black against his alabaster white skin.

"I'll live… and I get to leave soon because the bullet missed my organs." Howard stopped and started breathing slowly, trying to maintain his composure.

"You don't have to pretend with me sweetie." Steve leaned in and hugged him.

"You look amazing… I wasn't sure at first if the procedure was something I could live with… With you… changing…" Howard paused, "It scared me how much the operation would change you. I didn't think it would be this drastic… Outward appearances, yes but… Not the inside." Howard placed his hand on Steve's chest, where his heart was.

"Maria said she wanted to watch…" Steve blurted out, red in the face.

"Huh?" Howard's eyes widened. "Watch?" His puzzled expression slowly came to realization.

"Watch us have sex?" Howard's eyes narrowed. "Fuck that you're mine and she doesn't get to have any of you." Howard started getting mad.

His eyes looked so black, it scared Steve.

Steve looked at the monitor and it started beeping furiously again.

"Oh no… Howard calm down, please they'll make me leave if you don't keep your heart rate down." Steve was genuinely concerned.

"Fine…" Howard humored him while Steve read him a book. Howard didn't pay much attention to the words, but he watched those strong hands holding the book, Steve hands…they were so much bigger now. His dark eyes glanced lower and he could see Steve's thigh muscles straining against the pants that had been baggy on him this morning. Steve was still just as innocent when he was beneath him but he was just so much bigger now… _Like a lamb turning into a lion._

Howard gulped. He didn't know what to do… Howard Stark didn't know what to do now, that was a first.

Steve's face still looked the same, but his jaw line was more prominent but those beautiful blue eyes were still the same amazing shade of the bluest sky. Howard started to drift off as Steve leaned closer and kissed him on the forehead…

**Colonel Phillips POV**

He stood tall over Heinz Kruger and punched him in the face.

"Where are his Hydra bases?" The Colonel snapped.

"I just lost two more units out there." He pointed off unknowingly in the direction of a Hydra base when he lost the units.

Kruger licked blood off his lip and spit it at the Colonel.

Phillips snapped…

He gathered Kruger in his arms and yanked him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"Where the hell is your commander?" Phillips roared.

Kruger remained silent and avoided the Colonel's angry glare.

Phillips got to the point that if he stayed any longer he would be stripped of his rank and title for killing the man… Not to mention dishonorable discharge…fuck that.

Phillips instead, slammed the door so hard it made the other man jump.

"Are you alright?" Erskine waited outside the facility, pacing bath and forth.

"Yeah but we're getting nowhere with this little shit…" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It sure was difficult to be the Colonel sometimes. He might have caught the bad guy, but it wasn't worth a shit if he didn't talk…

Erskine leaned on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

She should've known…

The Colonel leaned in closer and kissed her full on the lips, stealing her breath away. She stumbled slightly, allowing him to catch her. It wasn't until a cough interrupted them.

"Oh yes Maria?" Phillips casually leaned off to the side, pretending they weren't snogging in the hallway or anything.

"I need to have some files looked at… To make certain they're correct?" She asked. The Colonel nodded towards Erskine and she waved him by, with a heavy blush to her cheeks that could only have been caused by him.

He looked over her files and praised Maria for her dedication despite the recent events that had been holding up the entire facility.

"How's Stark?" the Colonel asked.

Maria folded her arms, "He's not in critical anymore, but he still can't have visitors yet."

The Colonel nodded and he flipped through the remaining files.

He was pissed that a lifetime of research on the SSR project had been taken and by whom, he wasn't certain but he would get Kruger to talk if it killed him. He snarled to himself as he finished the last file.

Maria knew that snarl wasn't meant for her so she accepted the files so she could get the hell out of the lab and sneak some alcohol to Howard. She knew the man rather well enough that he'd thank her over a million lifetimes.

Not as much as Steve could thank him…

She chuckled down the hallway as she turned in the files to a blonde woman with red lipstick. Maria eyed her and smiled as she leaned down, showing off her cleavage.

The girl looked shocked and jerked away from her. Maria continued walking, but rather stomping down the hallway in her high heels.

"What a bitch…"  
>She snorted all high and mighty.<p>

Blondie must be a hard edge when it came to men she guessed…

Maria opened Howard's office door and rifled through his desk for any unfinished paperwork. She noticed a bottle in the top right drawer…

"Hmm…" She picked it up and dropped it in her coat pocket and then found a sketchbook beneath it. She finished and finally found some files on the floor beside the trash can.

"Figures…" She picked those up too, along with the sketchbook and went towards the door.

"Hey Colonel I'm gonna clock out. Is that alright?" She asked Phillips, giving him doe eyes.

"Sure, just be sure to check in early tomorrow, but if anything comes up, expect a call." She nodded and left to go see Steve and Howard.

**Bucky POV**

He felt lost, angry, confused…hated, but even worse… he felt _loved_…

Bucky grimaced as he suited up in the unfamiliar black Hydra armor. His body was numb. He couldn't fit his hands into the gloves right, but he couldn't show Johann his fear; he wasn't _that_ ready to give in or up. Before he knew it, they were close to the same area where he'd been captured, along with his unit.

The tank stopped and they were deployed…

Bucky didn't want to kill anyone… the bad guys; the Nazis were the ones he should have been fighting.


	12. Emptied White and Colored Red

**I'm aware that this chapter is long overdue; I don't ever want to leave it! Math sucks and I didn't pass so I'm celebrating by writing this. Motherfucking yay! XD I will finish the others, but I'm focusing on this story for now… :) And I also realized what a bitch spell-check is when you are trying to write in a German accent…. XDDDDD**

**Bucky POV**

He stiffened; they were leaving the armored tank. Johann was testing him, training him to kill his own and he knew it. Parts of him were still sore, but he didn't even want to think about what happened back there. He was supposed to kill Americans?

He didn't feel right in the black leather; the way it coaxed his skin with its skintight silk touch.

He shuddered as Johann's palm pressed against his back and coerced him forward.

Bucky felt the Earth crunch under his feet with each tentative step…

Bullets suddenly riddled their path.

Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes may have been wearing a Hydra badge on his arm, but he sure as hell didn't forget his training…

He floored it to the left and did a roll that landed him on his knees. He was shaken; he didn't want to shoot his comrades, but he didn't want to die either.

"Live or die…" Johann whispered in his ear.

Bucky stormed forward and carried the German gun that was supposedly light but felt like a dead weight in his arms. He hated everything about this, maybe even himself…

How dare he… He thought. How dare Johann Schmidt make me kill my own men?!

A bullet whizzed past him, but he could hear it… His blood pounded in his ears and he could feel the Earth hold its breath as he held his.

The bullet hit flesh and Bucky knew it…

He turned and saw Johann; his hat falling from his head as he went down.

Something in Bucky snapped; he didn't know how or what but something in him was out for blood.

Bucky went out against the line of fire and aimed the machine gun and sprayed bullets over the men clad in green.

His face could've been carved from stone. He expressed absolutely no expression as he saw the men die. He didn't recognize any of them, but he was beyond caring.

The world billowed smoke across the field and it suddenly felt as empty as Bucky's gun.

He turned back and ran towards Johann.

Bucky pressed his hand to Johann's chest… Blood ran over his hands. He could feel the heat of the German officer's blood through the black leather gloves.

"Oh God…" Bucky cried. He still didn't know what he felt for this man… this villain, but his instincts told him to fight for him. He pulled off his belt and readied a tourniquet just in case, but he had to see where the bullet hit first. He pried open Johann's coat.

All he could see was red…

At first he thought he was bloodied all over, but then he remembered Johann's skin pigmentation was closer to the color of hell than he thought.

His hands trembled as he pulled back Johann's coat back away from his burgundy shoulder.

The bullet…. No bullets had hit up Johann's shoulder, but there was one that was worrisome near his collarbone.

_People die from wounds like this…_ He thought.

Bucky looked up and met eyes with Johann's. He was so close… Their proximity towards one another went beyond intimacy; Bucky couldn't even place it…

"Suck out ze bullet…" Johann ordered.

Bucky's face went red as he thought of every other command this man had said to him. He had hot red American blood running through his veins, but he didn't deny Johann; he wouldn't deny him…ever.

"Y…yes." Was all Bucky responded. He pressed his lips over the hole and sucked.

Metallic warmth filled his mouth. He wanted to gag, but he didn't dare. The taste was something else; at least tasting so much of it at once as it filled his mouth.

Bucky sucked harder until he felt something give and pop. The lead bit clacked against his teeth and he spat it onto the snow-covered ground. The red melted the snow and the blood ran down his chin. He wiped his lip and looked at Johann's reaction.

"We muzt hurry…. Zey will zee zat there are no more… zoldierz."

"Yes…" Was all Bucky answered.

They trekked up the side of the mountain facing the wind. The Americans wouldn't dare go through that path in this type of weather. Bucky wasn't expecting it…

The wind suddenly howled in his ears and slammed in his face like a freight train. The American pulled his coat closer, and suddenly realized why Johann preferred leather.

It was easier to travel as they made it towards the summit.

"Where are we headed?" He turned towards Johann.

"Zola." He answered him.

Bucky turned and looked at Johann, who seemed to bed struggling. The average man would never guess beneath that mask of iron will that Johann was indeed in a lot of pain. Bucky could sense it; there was a slight gait to his walk and his breath wasn't even.

Bucky picked up his only form of communication and banged it on a roack in hopes ofgetting it unfrozen enough to actually use.

"Come in? hello…. Hello?!" He yelled into it.

I cracked to life and he smiled and instantly regretted it. His teeth were chattering and the frozen landscape was rather unforgiving against his already wind-burned face.

Bucky saw a flash then the entire mountain side began to rumble.

He turned and looked at Johann's face.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

The snow rumbled and Buck could feel the ground become soft and fragile beneath his feet. He grabbed for Johann's arm and they both went tumbling.

**Johann POV**

He knew they wouldn't make it to the next base… That American boy was filled with so much hope and Johann would soon beat it out of him. He knew what they world was like and how it raped people of their desires and dreams. His body wasn't his own anymore, but he accepted that. Bucky didn't seem to mind, but Johann could feel the mask slipping. He pressed his thumb against his cheek and it was still intact, but it wouldn't hold for much longer.

"Bucky…" He said as he stumbled towards the boy. Pain flared through the bullet wounds, but the less lethal ones were hurting a lot more because he could feel the cold seeping into them.

Johann pushed a mound of snow away until he heard a slight grunt.

Bucky was still alive…

Johann pushed armloads of snow off his soldier. He continued this until he saw a white face matted with dark wet hair.

Johann pulled him close and opened his coat enough to press the boy to his chest.

"I zink wer in trouble…" Johann said quietly to him. Bucky mumbled something and pressed his face into Johann's neck.

**Ok so here's a new chapter. I wanted to write about Howard/Steve, but I owe Bucky some justice! XD I may add another chapter tonight if I have time! Thanks for sticking with me and my irresponsible writing! **


	13. Too Much Like Us?

**Steve POV**

Steve sat and watched Howard… it was entranced yet if anyone who didn't understand their relationship could possibly think he was an obsessive stalker.

Howard's stalker…

Steve suppressed a quiet laugh as he studied Howard.

Howard's dark lashes were cast downward and he truly looked beautiful, but if Steve were to ever call him that, then he would probably get punched… you know… since he was no punch-able… and bigger.

He didn't know how this would change their relationship…

Would Howard still want him in the end? He wanted to fight for his country and find Bucky of all people; if Bucky was even still alive for that matter.

Steve sighed and started drawing in his sketchbook.

It was a figure but he couldn't put individualistic traits into the face…no…. He knew it was Bucky but he couldn't see his face, couldn't even focus enough to imagine it.

Tears started falling down his face. The world blurred around him and he saw it concentrate into a bubble until it fell upon the pages of his sketchbook.

The drops fell on the lifeless figure that represented Bucky.

He didn't know what to do…

**Howard POV**

Howard could hardly see shit…but when he heard that little hiccupped sob come from the chair beside him… he knew… he just fucking knew and he had to help him in any way possible.

"We could…" He mumbled.

Steve bolted upright and leaned over him.

"What is it?" He asked the dark haired man in the hospital bed.

"Your friend… he's missing isn't he?" Howard whispered.

"Umm… yes he is." Steve stammered because this was the first time he'd admitted it out loud.

"We need to find him…" Howard responded.

"The army won't help us… what are we gonna do?" Steve couldn't hold back the tears that he'd splashed over Howard's face.

Howard's eyes widened when he felt Steve's tears_… whoa kid…_

"I…. I have an idea… but we need to go… right now."

Steve's eyes widened with his remark, but he wanted to try whatever Howard thought was a good plan.

Howard would never forget those tears… _never_.

His teeth bared as he pulled his leg over the bed, ignoring the railing around his arms and rather used it to hold himself up.

"Grab a first-aid kit." Howard ordered.

Steve saw it on the wall and grabbed it edges… He pulled and tore the entire unit of the wall, the case included.

"Oh…my God…" Howard stared with his jaw dropped.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here!" He shouted yet tried to contain it into a whisper.

Steve shrugged his shoulders and lifted Howard off of the ground.

The seething look in Howard's face told Steve all he needed to know, but it couldn't be helped; not if he was busting him outta the hospital.

Maria would have a fit when she visits later but whatever; Steve need Howard and you could be damned sure he would be there for him.

Howard made Steve drive,. But he wanted him to be careful not to tear a hole through the floor with the gas pedal.

The car flew…

For once when they needed it the car fucking flew…

Howard smiled as he saw the clouds, but the ride was not smooth whatsoever, not while Steve drove, but it was enough.

The officially beat-up blue Cadillac practically hugged the ground when they hit Howard's winding driveway.

Howard calmly ran his palm down the passenger door._ He knew she was never meant for air travel, but that didn't mean she didn't want to fly…_

They all wanted to fly… away from judgment… pain, suffering… the war.

"Come on." Howard pulled himself up properly and started to walk, slowly, but independently.

"You alright?" Steve was right behind him.

"Yeah… we need to get some clothes…. For winter." He added.

"Oh…" Steve wondered.

Howard jammed the key into his house faster than he ever had before, even faster than when he wanted a lay…

He chuckled at the thought and almost fell down when the thing finally opened. He went right to his large closet for his special clothing.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Just shut up for a minute…" He said quietly. Howard saw that Steve's eyes widened at the comment, but he knew when to be quiet; at least he didn't hurt his feelings.

Howard tore off the hospital gown and went for his black slacks and pulled them up at Steve insistent need to assist him; he snarled.

Steve back up…

Howard needed this, to know he was physically able to do this incredible task for Steve… his Steve.

Howard pulled dark brown leather chaps over the pants and put on s white shirt.

"No….no! No Howard we can't!" Steve started getting upset.

Howard remained silent as he pulled on his overcoat and aviator goggles.

"We find him now…get dressed. Be done in ten or I leave without you." Howard ordered. He had to be stern or Steve wouldn't listen in the case.

Howard readied his plane… the one vehicle that truly meant for flight that he owned. He ran a gloved hand down one of its wings and patted it before opening up the pilot's door.

Steve was running up to him decked in brown and somehow managed to find a leather jacket that could fit his large frame.

Howard noticed that the jacket wasn't his, but he remembered the guy he worked with two years ago that owned it had forgotten it… oh well…. Looked better on Steve anyways…

Howard smiled as he got into the plane and he sucked in a breath and felt the vibrations of the plane roaring to life… Howard could feel its power radiate through him.

Howard strapped Steve in buckled his seat as well. Steve looked nervous, but Howard knew… much like other things Steve enjoyed and was usually nervous about… he would ended up liking it.

"Do you want some fondue when we get back?" Howard smirke.

Steve blushed and started stammering, "I uhh… regular fondue or your kind of fondue?" He dared to ask.

"Maybe both… I have a wide pallet." He joked as the started to leave the self-built garage.

**Bucky POV**

He felt Johann started to shake and he held him close. He knew they were in trouble… he didn't know how to save them…

He didn't dare cry, Johann wouldn't like that, but a few months ago he probably would have.

He pulled him up and dragged him across the base of the mountain.

Johann slowed down and stopped, pulling Bucky to the ground with him.

For once Bucky knew Johann's life was in his hands.

"Oh don't give up on me… I know you have super-solider blood in you; you can do this!" He shouted at him.

He could see the light in Johann's pale. Bucky knew he wasn't going to walk out the door, yhe would fight it.

"Plane…" Johann said.

"What?" Bucky looked up and saw a little bi-plane go by.

He yanked Johann up off the snowy floor and heaved him against his shoulders.

Bucky's body burned with a fire…again, but different this time. He wanted to live… and he didn't want to leave Johann behind.

**Steve POV**

"There he is!" Steve pointed to two figures, but he was uncertain who the other was. He also noticed the Hydra symbol on his arm too…

Howard stiffened, "We can't take him." As they both sat in the parked plane that had just reached a leveled landing post.

"We have to!" Steve kicked open the door at Howard's insistence and ran to see Bucky.

"You got yourself into this didn't Howard?" He cursed to himself.

Steve ran and grabbed Bucky with a force that probably could've broken his back if he were not careful.

"I'm not leaving him…" was all Bucky had told him.

"Fine… Let's get him too." Steve saw the crumpled man on the floor. He didn't know him, nor recognized him, but if Bucky wanted to keep him safe then Steve would help in any way he could.

Steve helped Bucky to the plane and pulled up the much heavier man in the commanding officer suit.

He was kind of pretty, but in an odd way Steve noticed. Hi face was much angular than American, and his prominent nose… _obviously German_ Steve thought.

He saw a Nazi cross with its signature bent arms on the side of his arm. Steve noticed that the symbol was just a tie-on. He unraveled the knot and let the wind carry it away.

He didn't know this man, but he didn't think Howard would appreciate it if there was a Nazi flag in his plane. Steve could see he was covering a very large red Hydra symbol.

_This man… he was their leader…_

Steve gulped as he pulled the man closer and stepped into the cockpit. Bucky held out his arms and wanted to hold the other man.

Steve thought for a single second before placing him in Bucky's arms…

He sat up in the front with Howard.

Howard was completely stiff in the pilot's chair, "Would you mind telling me why the fuck there's a Hydra leader in my plane?!" He said through clenched teeth.

"He won't leave him…" Steve simply said.

Bullets started whacking the body of the plane and Howard had no other choice…

They got the hell outta there…

**Bucky POV**

Bucky held Johann's face and held him closer. The officer's hat slipped off, showing his sweep of combed back hair which was now falling to one side.

Bucky pulled him close and buried his face into his neck and kept him close.

He placed a gentle kiss over his eyes.

Steve was peeking and he suddenly turned towards Howard…

"I think they're like us…" He said.

"What?" Howard's eyes narrowed as he kept his eyes in the sky.

"The hell do you mean?" He asked.

"I think he's gay…. With that guy." Steve said.

"No…." Howard's lips pursed as his brow furrowed.

Steve peeked back there again and watched Bucky pull up Johann in lap and pressed their bodies together… Bucky met his eyes.

His eyes were different, darker… He'd seen change and Steve suddenly knew Bucky was duifferent.

"We can't go to the S.S.R. lab." Steve said.

"I know…" was Howard's response.


	14. Seeing Red

**To Sheldon6... Thanks :) **

**For Nira... **

Steve POV

Howard pulled the broken run-down plane into a small landing pad in the middle of a field. The entire let out a dying scream before backfiring and ending in deafening silence. Bucky held the officer close as the plane stopped.

"Alright... Let's go." Steve said as he helped Howard out of the pilot's chair. He looked at his friend and he could feel just how much he'd changed within a few short months that seemed like the longest in his life without him. Steve watched Bucky pull his friend and commanding officer up and out of the plane. Bucky stumbled on his way out of cockpit and Steve reached and caught him halfway. His friend yanked his arm out of the touch and stepped away from him.

"Bucky." Steve stammered.

"Its... You wouldn't understand." He almost whispers.

"I think I do..." Steve admitted, wanting to share his relationship with Howard and tell Bucky that it was okay until a black booted heel stomped his foot.

Apparently, Howard wasn't ready for it. Steve managed not to holler, but his ears burned with the effort.

Howard POV

"Shall we?" Howard said sarcastically as they made it into the shed. He did this out of love for Steve... _he didn't have to like it_...

Howard opened the door and let the three other men inside and he slammed it shut before the snow could rise up with another windstorm they'd just flown through.

Steve's friend he'd cried over was safe and they could go home... but not until they had a change of clothes. The German officer shifted a little and apparently, was alive. He watched Bucky smile slightly out of the corner of his eye. Howard took off his coat and scowled at the command officer. Bucky stuck his foot out and tripped Howard without his own knowledge.

But Steve saw... and he wasn't happy about it.

"We just saved your life!" Steve snapped without realizing it. Howard didn't fall, but he stumbled pretty hard.

Bucky said nothing as Steve tried to confront him.

"Food would be nice..." Howard asked. Steve turned towards him and smiled.

"Alright." He headed for the small pantry and brought the little stove to life. Howard watched Bucky and his new friend. They seemed close, but Howard tried not to think about it too much.

"Where will you go after this?" Howard asked, unconsciously clutching his wounded side.

"I don't know." Bucky said. _He didn't even know, but they had to leave as soon as Johann was better._

Steve quickly heated up some soup that Howard had in the pantry for emergencies like this.

He filled four bowls and offered on to Bucky, Howard, and Johann.

He didn't take it.

"You'll get sick..." Steve urged. He knew what this man was capable of and it scared him, but the fact that he was important to Bucky was enough for him.

His black gloved hand reached out and grudgingly accepted.

Steve was beaming.

Howard hated the man, he didn't like him or what he did to America and whatever else he had planned...

Howard drank his soup in one whole gulp and burned his lip, but he didn't want to risk letting his guard down.

"There's a spare room to the left, blankets in the cupboard." Howard said with little emotion.

"Howard?!" Steve exclaimed, "Don't you think he needs help?"

Howard shrugged and stumbled to his feet and walked out of the room towards the right.

"Let me help..." Steve placed an arm around Johann's shoulder and put the second beneath his other arm and supported him.

He snuck a peek at him and could tell this man had done a lot of evil things... He carried the weight of his deeds with him..._All of them._

Bucky stared, concerned... But he followed like an obedient soldier and Steve understood the way his friend carried himself, he wanted to be that way too.

Howard tried not to scowl at them, really... he tried.

"Fucking Steve" he muttered. He shut his door and leaned against it. He pulled his shirt back and sighed. There was blood...

_Fuck... _

Howard pulled off the shirt and carefully peeled back the sleeve and down his arm. His side was bruised when he fell, but other than that he seemed alright. He dug into the drawers and found a first aid kit and cleaned the wound and then redressed it, feeling better about it now. Howard lied down on the bed and started to drift off...

Steve POV

He helped Bucky get the officer onto the bed and saw blood drip down the front of Bucky's shirt.

"Oh my God." He whispered.

"Not mine... His." Bucky nodded towards him. Steve sat Johann upright, causing his sweep of hair to fall in his face. Bucky swept it back carefully. Steve blushed slightly, noticing the gesture was kind of cute.

"We need to undress him." Bucky said in a monotone that Steve was certain was for the battlefield.

"O...Okay." Steve helped with the bottom buttons and across the chest of Johann's uniform, revealing a black collared shirt beneath, it was torn .

"Move." Bucky ordered as Steve stepped back. His friend tore the shirt open and Steve gasped.

Red... Everything was red... Steve thought it was blood and pure open skin, but it sunk in for him.

His skin was Red...

Bucky smiled at Steve when he saw his jaw hanging open.

"C'mon." Bucky said as he started cleaning up his chest with alcohol and gauze.

"Hnn..." Johann hissed from the sting on the alcohol, reminding the other two that he was still alive.

Bucky took fifteen minutes of cleaning ad bandaging him up and by nightfall, he and Steve were sitting in the other room.

Bucky POV

"So?" Steve wasn't certain where to start.

"I got stuck... okay Steve... I was put between a rock and a hard place." Bucky admitted.

"That doesn't mean you should have fallen-"

"I know!" Bucky snapped, his eyes getting dark.

"I didn't mean for it to happen... He... I had to do what he wanted." Bucky kept on.

"What?" Steve was getting concerned.

_Bucky got raped..._

Steve looked away. He didn't get how Bucky could fall for someone that did that to him.

"So fucking what..." Bucky already knew what he was thinking.

Hi friend had been a true ladies man until he went missing... he had been _changed _because he'd never known the kind of pleasure that Johann brought.

_He was hit and pink bloomed wherever he touched, it was frightening, exotic, and so new. It gave Bucky a sense of innocence he never knew was still beneath the surface. Not a single whore in all of Brooklyn did anything remotely what Johann had done for him. He gave him something no one else could..._

Bucky took a deep sigh and laid his head against the wall and shut his eyes. His short hair was tousled to the side and wet.

"Do you... like him?" Steve asked.

"I... I don't know what we are... Certainly not lovers..." Bucky said, not knowing what they was anything...

_Anything but an escape..._

Bucky sat up and rifled through the drawers in the hallway and pulled out a navy blue sweater to change into.

Steve watched as his friend pulled off his shirt and turned his back away from him.

Steve could see scars all over Bucky... He also saw his friend was a bit more muscular than when he left.

War had changed his friend and he knew it, hopefully not too much.

"I'm going to bed... I haven't had proper sleep in months." He said without looking at Steve.

"Alright." His friend said.

Bucky closed the door where Johann was sleeping and he climbed right into bed with him, rustling the sheets.

Steve POV

He watched his friend leave and go into the other room. It was hard... seeing him like that, knowing what happened to him, and still... wanting it.

He pulled off his own shirt and walked into Howard's room, shirt bunched up in his hand. He looked over at Howard and saw him dozing peacefully. Steve couldn't help but smile. he padded over to the side of the bed and laid beside him, gently an carefully wrapping his arms around Howard's torso.

Wow he felt different... Not about Howard, but about his own body. Normally Howard was in his place, but now... He pressed his nose into the back of Howard's neck and inhaled.

He was hard... _Fuck... _Steve started blushing madly. He gently pressed his palm into Howard's midsection... He was half naked. Steve started kissing his spine and his fingers dug in...

Howard flinched and Steve kept on...

"Howard..." Steve urged, he already knew Howard was just as excited as he was.

"F...fuck." Howard moaned as Steve's hand reached in front of him and slipped past his waistband. Howard jerked upward into his hand and shuddered. Steve sat up and leaned on top of Howard... He wanted this so bad... He felt his hardness through his pants and he unbuckled them, allowing Howard to see.

"Wow... thought it was nice before..." Howard grinned and Steve smiled as he freed Howard's own excitement from his pants as well.

Steve didn't wait, he pressed his lips to the tip of Howard's cock. Howard's brows furrowed and he started biting his lip. Steve sucked the top half in.

"Ahhh!" Howard gasped, his dark eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was open...panting.

Steve smiled as he sucked harder, causing Howard to grab the sheets and thrust upwards.

Steve used his hand and tongue to his advantage.

Howard's thighs were quivering and it only took a few short minutes and heat was filling Steve's mouth. Howard was blushing... He hadn't meant to go that quick, but Steve was wiping off his lip and pulling the covers over Howard already.

"But what about y-" Howard stammered.

"No, its fine... You need rest more than anything."

Steve got up and walked into the kitchen; he had started eating a whole lot more since the procedure... It was almost getting ridiculous.

He ate three sandwiches and half a gallon of cold water from the fridge. He sat down on the couch and laid there until he heard a whimper.

_Uh oh..._

Steve got up and carefully walked towards the left side door where Johann and Bucky were. He could see a small sliver of light shining thoguh the door and then Bucky...

He was sitting up, naked.

Steve covered his mouth to keep from gasping. Bucky was leaning over Johann. Steve saw a brilliant red leg over Bucky's shoulder. Steve was scared of the other officer... He looked like the Devil. Bucky was moving...

Steve's cheeks burned with embarrassment; he wasn't supposed to see this, but he couldn't look away. His friend was on top...of a commanding officer. He couldn't get over Johann Schmidt's skin... It was... so otherworldly. He was surprised how his own skin didn't have the same effect.

He quickly pulled away from the door and slid right into the covers with Howard and tried to forget the image.

The next morning... Johann was gone.

Bucky sat on the edge of the bed, pale and shaken.

"You alright?" Steve asked.

"No... I never will be...ever." Bucky almost growled.

Steve knew he would get his friend back... He just wasn't sure if he'd get Bucky back...

**I lost everything on every story I ever wrote with the death of my old laptop and that's why I haven't written, but thanks for the loyalty and reviews :) I will finish this story... I need to get into the Avengers afterward, then Guardians of the Galaxy... There's too much going on in the Marvel world and I can't ignore it! I will be following movie/comic plotlines but there will be slash involved throughout the stories. I hope you all enjoy and in time... You'll get to have the Winter Soldier as well... I will find a way to do pictures as well.**


End file.
